The coming of BlackWhite one
by Asharoth
Summary: What happen if there is another person beside Shido who can seal spirit power? more than that, why he like known Shido for a long time? what his real intention? why he somehow known about DEM Industries and Ratatoskr? and more importantly, who is the white spirit who hunt other spirits? This is the story about their MEETING. (Chapter 11 complete and story will continue on sequel)
1. Chapter 0

**Introduction****  
**This is my first time writing a fan fiction.**  
**Well, I have no understanding of Hebrew Language, so forgive me about my bad writing as well.**  
**This is the story of my Original Character, Featuring a Pseudo-Human become spirit person.****

* * *

**Prologue**

**Unknown Location**

"target located, initiate attacks."

DEM, a secret organization who hunt spirit detect a spirit on some place. After confirm about it, they deployed wizard to the location. When they are arrive…

"what ?!" say leader of wizard.

She along with other wizard surprise about what they see. The spirit who they hunt already in weak state.

On the other side, there is a person with white clothes standing near the spirit. He wield a strange weapon like katana on his hand.

"_What happen there ?"_sound from communication device.

"Spirit already in weak state but… there is someone near her with white coat."

"_Shit ! we're too late. He was already there!"_

"What you mean "He" ?"

"_Slayer…"_

"What !"

All wizard surprise. Of course they are surprised, because they heard a single word they know.  
**"Slayer"**, it was the codename of the unknown spirit who only appear when there is another spirit nearby. Whatever he nearby, any spirit will disappear from location. The only one who already meet him was Adeptus 1 Ellen Mira Mathers, know as "**The World's Strongest Wizard**". Even she can't beat him or even weakened him.

"Then what we have to do ?" say to communication device.

"_The only order when you meet him is :_**_Kill on sight!_**_. But for now just don't do anything until we ask to Higher-up."_

"Understood. We will only scout him."

"_Okay. Send any information you can get."_

After that all wizard stay on scouting from afar.

**On Battlefield**

"How… I can(cough) lose from… this person ?" say spirit with weak sound.

"…" the person with white coat silently stare at her.

"What's your purpose to do this !?"

"..."

"What the reason you do this !?"

"It's because you try to resist it"

"Wha…"

The person who stare on the spirit suddenly feel some presence of someone on the sky. He seen some people flying and look like scout him.

"So, they are already here."

"What are you talking about ?"

"No time for explain. Let's end it now."

Suddenly the person hold tightly his weapon like katana and thrust it to spirit chest.

The spirit close her eye. She feel like it's the end of her life.

But she don't feel anything even though she get thrust by weapon. When she open her eye, she got surprised.  
The weapon who thrust to her was just pass her body. Blood nor wound been seen. More like it thrust another thing.

"Raziel. Seal-overtake."

"AARRGGHHH…"

She screaming a loud like something forcefully taken. Suddenly there's some bright light cover entire place.

"Wha…" say one of wizard while cover her eyes with her hand.

When a bright light have vanish, there is nothing left in the battlefield.

"They are… disappear."

"_What happen there ?_" sound from communication device.

"There some bright light come from the spot. When the light disappear, both of them have disappear."

"_Tsk! It's end up like this… again! Okay, for now command all wizard to see any trace was left._"

"Understood."

And a silence night continued until sunrise.

**Few hours after event, on some apartment**

"What a tiring night." say young man with black coat.

"Well, your works haven't know about time, right." Say young woman who in the middle of cooking.

"Well, that's right. But at least give me some rest, not give me some document who must I fill." say young man with tired sound.

**Back to few hours before, on unknown place**

"Good job about your works." say middle-age women who look like secretary.

"Yeah. But it end up I must use "Harsh" sealing to finish it."

"Well, anyway please fill this document so we can immediately take care of spirit." say the secretary when she place a lot of document on desk.

"Can you give me some "Leniency" ?"

"No."

"Hahh.." sound of tired

After all document was filled.

"Okay, it's done." Say young man with tired sound.

"Good job. I will give it to "take-care" unit. Oh yeah, there is a information for you."

"Information ? Give me detail about it."

After the information have gived.

"I see. Okay, do anything you can about transportation. I will going back."

"Understood."

**Back to apartment**

"Hey, we will moving."

"Eh ? We will ? Where ?"

"Japan. Tengu City."

The young man said it when he look towards the outside.

"It's already five years since I was there. Right, Shido."

The young man smile gently.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Unexpected Meeting**

**Some place near Tengu City**

It's been few days after they arrive to Japan.

"So this is Tengu City after five years. Looks like only few change." say young man with black coat.

"What a big city, is it ?" say young women who followed young man.

"Yeah. For now, let's find some place for stay, first."

"Okay, Dante-kun."

Then those two walking to the city.

**On some place**

"Shido, hurry up or we're going to late !" say Tohka.

"Okay, okay. Just give me a moment to lock the house."

After Shido lock the house.

"Okay, let's g….!

Shido crashed into someone.

"Kyaa..!"

"Ouch! …S-Sorry, are you alright ?"

Saying this, he picked himself up and apologized for bumping.

"U…. Ah! S-Sorry for hit you." the young women who crashed to shido picked herself up and apologized.

"Hey, are you okay ?" say the young man with black coat who stand near her.

"Yeah, I'm okay."

"Hah… next time watch out where you walking."

"Sorry…"

"…" the young man see Shido silently.

"I-Is something wrong ?" ask Shido.

"Ah nothing. Sorry for her carelessness."

"Well, it's okay. Really."

"Well, sorry for it. Hey we're going."

"Ah! Wait for me." Say young woman who rushed to the young man.

"Mu~ Shido, let's go! We're going be late." Say Tohka impatient.

"Ah, right."

**Meanwhile on another place**

"Hm…" the young man smiling.

"Why are you smiling ?"

"Ah nothing. (I never expected for meet him like that.)"

Then they're walking again.

**On middle day **

Shido who in the middle of eat his lunch get called by his sister, who she was the commander of secret organization "Ratatoskr".

"Why you calling me on this time ?"

"Well for decreasing time, Reine please."

The young woman with eye bags, Murasame Reine do something with some panel and change the monitor with some video monitor who looks like monitoring someone.

"! They are…"

"You know them Shido !?"

"Well, I just meet them went I'm going to school."

"Okay, it's more easy to tell you about what we found."

"What you found ? Don't tell me…"

"Yes. This person is spirit." she say that when she point her finger on image of young woman who shido meet.

"Err.. so I just do what I must do ?"

"Yes. But the main problem is not it."

"It's was him." Pointed to young man near her with black coat.

In order to seal spirit mana, Shido must make the spirit fall for him. But this case somehow more complicated than Miku case.

"This man look like follow spirit anywhere she went to."

"But when I meet them, it's more like spirit follow him instead him follow spirit."

"That's what make it's more complicated. The only possibilities is he get brain-controlled by spirit or there is another possibilities he probably the manifesting angel of the spirit. And…"

"And ?"

"He probably was or has any connection with **Phantom**."

Shido surprised. Of course he surprised, **Phantom** it's a unknown being who give her sister and Miku spirit power. And moreover, no one knows like what **Phantom** is.

"If it was like that, than how we seal her ?"

"What you mean "how ?", it's your will to save them all !"

"Yeah, I already know about it ! But take someone woman from another man it's like…"

"Oh! So you sacred just because something like this."

"O-Oii…"  
Well not like everyday shido dealing with this kind of situation. But he still feel bad for take a girl from another man.

"Well anyway, we already discussion about this situation. We just need to take some gap when they're separated so you can do what you must do."

"Err… okay."

Then Shido go back to school to continue his study in school.

**Meanwhile on JGSDF**

"Captain, we found a Spirit reading on city."

"Show it on monitor."

The monitor change to some image with something blinking blue.

"We found it just few hours before. Strange it's just appear suddenly and vanish after few minutes and appear again later and so on."

"So the Spirit try to hide her mana from our detection."

"Not only that. Just in middle of appear and vanish we detect another spirit mana near it but with more big scale than this one, but suddenly vanish immediately."

"Understood. For now watch over where the Spirit go. We will move now."

"Understood."

Then the one who called "Captain" go to someplace who not far from the current location before.

"Hey, it's me. Tell everyone we have another job to do." Telling someone on the room

"Understood." The person answer when she take something like communication device


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 : De ja Vu Date**

**Next Day on Franxius**

"So, are you find something?" ask Shido

"Yes. Yesterday, we found that there is some time where the man leaving spirit alone and comeback in afternoon. So, this is your chance to able to make spirit fall to you." Kotori answer when she eat her favorite lollipop

"But, there is a possibilities he come back to soon, right?"

"Yeah. But this is only chance you can get close to spirit. So, you must do it. Don't worry, we will watch over the man just in case he was come back to soon."

"Okay."

**Few hours after, on some place**

"So, what we have to do now?" asked young man with black coat

"Well, you known more this place than me. So, just take me to anywhere its fine."

"Hm?"

The young man realizes his phone was vibrating. When he check it, there is some sort of information pop out.

"What's wrong?"

"Um… sorry, there is something I must check again."

"It's okay. Do your work. I will wait here until you comeback."

"Sorry. I will try to come back soon."

The young man leaving the young woman in park nearby

**Meanwhile on Franxius**

"_Shido, the man has already leaving. We will send you to spirit location._"

"Okay."

**On park**

"Hah… I want to look a lot thing in this town, but if I get lost Dante-kun will mad again." Say young woman on one of bench in park.

Not far from bench, Shido getting ready to make some unexpected meeting so the spirit will not get suspicious to him.

"Okay, I'm already on position."

"_Okay. Then, let's our __Date (_battle)___ begin_."

Shido then walk normally towards the bench like someone who just pass by.

"Eh? You're the girl who I meet before."

"Eh? You're… oh! The young man who I hit on street. Um… what are you doing here?"

"I…"

"_Wait Shido, there's a choice come out."_

On screen

①"**Nothing. Just passing by.**"

②"**Well, how about you? Why are you in here?"**

③"**I just come here to ask you to date."  
**

After the choice come out, all Franxius crew put their opinions. Look like **② **was popular among all choice.

"_Well, among all choice, __**② **__look more normally in this kind of situation. Shido, go with __**②**__._"

"W-Well, how about you? Why are you in park?."

"Um… well, before I was walking together with Dante-kun but he has some work to do so I was waiting in here."

"Dante-kun? Is it the name of young man who accompanies you when we first meet?" Shido sit on another side of bench

"Yes. That's right."

"_Dante, eh? Well at least we know the name of young man who with her before. We will search any information related about him. Shido keep going on this flow._"

"Um… when he comeback?"

"Don't know. But maybe soon."

"Oh I see."

"Oh yeah, how about you?"

"Just comes back from buy something on minimarket."

"I see."

"Oh yeah, sorry. We already talked this long but we don't known each other name."

"Ah yeah, sorry. My name is Yuki. Shizukana Yuki."

"I'm Shido. Itsuka Shido."

"Itsuka… Shido."

Shido get suspicious to Yuki behavior. He just think maybe she know something about him.

"_Calm down Shido. Don't make any mistake and make her suspicious to you."_

"(I know, but is she know the fact I want to sealing her power she…)

"What wrong?"

"Ah nothing, nothing. Hey, how about I escort you around town?"

"Eh, but I must stay here or Dante will get angry again because I disappear."

"Don't worry we just need to comeback before Dante return, right?"

"Eh, is that so…"

She is thinking about something for some time. After that she stood up.

"Okay. Well… just don't make me come to strange place okay?"

"Of course! I won't do that!"

After that they go together along the roads ahead.

**In the same time, on other place**

"They already moving, ehh…? Well, let's see what you can do now, Shido."

Dante say that went he walking on street somewhere with strange smile.

**On another place, after some time**

Shido and Yuki walk together along the street.

"Huh…? Hey Itsuka-kun, what's that smell?"

"…Smell?"

He closed his eyes and sniffed the surrounding, and just as Yuki had said, a fragrant odor lingered in the air.

"Ahh, it's probably from that."  
Saying this, he pointed at the bakery on the right. But after pointed the bakery, he fell something familiar with this pace.

"Nu, the last time I go to bakery the smell not like this."

"Well, everyplace have differences, right?"

"W-Well, that's right."

"Wanna to go in?"

"If you say so, I just want know a lot of thing in this city but taste some bread is good too."

After she says that they go inside the bakery.

**On Franxius**

"Well, so far the flow somehow going to be alright."

"Maybe because is somehow similar to "other-day" date."

After Reine say that, Kotori remember what the meaning of Reine words. The time when Shido get **"surprise date"** with Tohka.

"Well, then using same method is good, it's?"

"Based on spirit personality so far, maybe for now is good enough. "

"Then, commence with strategy code F-08●Operation Tenguu's Holiday. All hands, immediately to your stations."

Saying this, Kotori took out a Chupa Chups from her pocket, and put it in her mouth while she watches the monitor.

**On another place**

"Itsuka-kun, where are we going to now?"

"Let's see…"

He then knock the communicator on his right ear to give the signal.

"_Shido, go to the same place when you going to date with Tohka when you two first meet._"

"(It's okay to going to same place twice?)"

"_It's okay. Don't worry, so far is going to be okay. Beside, the spirit don't really know a lot about Tengu City."_

"(Okay then)."

"Nu? Itsuka-kun ?"

"It's okay. Hey, there is some place we can visit."

"Eh, what kind of place it it?"

"It was theme park, ever heard of it?"

"Well, Dante-kun was once told me about it. But I never visited one before."

"Well, then why we not go to there?"

"Okay then. Let's go."

**Meanwhile, on JGSDF base on Tengu City**

"Target has been moving for now."

"Is other member already taking their CR-unit?"

"They are already taking it. Just wait Higher-up to given the agreement to moving."

"Understood. But what is exactly location of target?"

"Looks like the target have moving on the street. If the calculation is correct, she will arrive on the park."

"This location… it's the location when we confront Princess, right?"

"It's mostly correct. So we must act without fail like the last time we do."

"Understood. I will get ready for now."

After that, the captain moves to the team location.

**After few hours on park**

In the park dyed by the setting sun, Shidou and Yuki were the only two that could be seen.

From time to time the sound of cars or the cries of crows could be heard from a distance, but it was a peaceful place.

"What an amazing view, is it?"

"Yeah."

"_Shido, the affection parameter of spirit is pretty high. You know what you must to do._"

After heard of it, he knows what he must to do. To do a sealing, Shido must kiss the spirit in order to seal their power.

"Wait a second,Itsuka-kun"

"What?"

"Is it just me or what we do all this time is…"

Yuki not finish her word and somehow she blushed when she see Shido face.

"_Shido, hurry up. It's already afternoon. There is chance Dante will on the way._"

"Um… well if you feel like that, I can't deny it."

"So this is date… this feeling, somehow warm."

"W-well, anyone who has on date before will feel like this too."

"Is that so…"

She says that when she feel her heartbeat somehow go faster than before.

"Itsu… I mean Shido-kun, you're a good person. You just like Dante-kun."

"Err…"

He got embarrassed to answer Yuki praise. When the other hand somehow Yuki face get closer to him.  
She holds tight Shido hand, make their distance more closer. Even Shido can see Yuki blushing face really close.

"Um…Yuki?"

"Nothing. Nothing…"

Their face getting closer and closer until the breath can fell on each other face.

Maybe because instinct or something they more getting closer and their lips near touch each other, then…

"**You two look really lovely right now**."

Shido get shocked hearing the sound and pushed his head backward. When he sees the forest shadow, come out the figure who he exactly knows who he is.

It was Dante, the young man who with Yuki before. He then takes the stance near Yuki who somehow get surprise too.

"Is…"

Without hearing Shido explanations, Dante suddenly take a gun from nowhere and point it to Shido face with sharp eye.

"Now then… what will you do now?"


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 : The Black One Coming / Another Princess**

**On Franxius**

Suddenly all Franxius crews becomes surprised and confused. The young man who they was watch over, suddenly already on Shido Location.

"What the!? Hey someone tell me what's going on!"

"He supposed still few kilometers from the location, but how?"

"He still on location few seconds ago, is he teleporting?"

"We still don't know yet. There is no information we get about this man until now."

From monitor was seen Dante pointed a gun to Shido and he speak something.

"Everyone, be quite. He speaks something."

"_Now then… what will you do now?_"

Suddenly after Dante end his words, pop out a choice from screen.

**①"I will not let you take her!"**

**②"Ah, sorry to take her with me. She is yours now. Good bye."**

**③Run away from current spot immediately.**

"People, your choice, NOW!"

All Franxius member put their choice immediately. Choice **① **and **② **have a same percent choice.

"We can lose spirit now. If we lose it now, there is no second chance to take her again!"

"But Shido safety is our top priority. Even he can regenerate his wound; there is chance it will difference now. Beside we don't know anything about this man."

"What we will do now, Commander?"

Kotori thinking really hard, make her sweating. Then she stood up and given command.

"We will use **① **choice; get ready the teleportation device for save him if the "worst" possible situation happens."

**On Park**

"I-I will not let you take her."

"Not let me? What will you do to make me not took her away?"

"It's doesn't matter what I will do. Even if I must fight you!"

Dante seem surprise looking Shido aptitude. He close his eyes and make little smile.

"I see. Good answer."

Dante lower his gun a bit.

"Here's your reward."

He suddenly aims the gun again and pulls the trigger. Then…

BANG!

Shido get surprised and make him froze on place he standing. He sure the gun is already shooting but why there is no single bullet on his head already.

"Ah sorry to get you scared. It's just blank shot anyways."

It's just a blank shot. IT'S JUST A BLANK SHOT!?

"W-Wait a second. You mean t-there is no single bullet o-on that gun!?"

"Yep. And oh yeah, congratulations, you have passing first test."

Yuki who shocked suddenly back to her sense and get surprised.

"W-Wait on second, Dante-kun. You mean this is the test you talking about!? You don't tell me beforehand!?"

"Ah, sorry my bad. I just not tell you to make it more realistic anyways."

"WHAT!? But wait second…"

Yuki seems thinking about something.

"Wait, you're Itsuka Shido!? That's Itsuka Shido, right!?"

Shido get shocked because look like Yuki known him like someone who get fooled.

"I was already introduction myself beforehand, right?"

"But I think you just someone else who has a same name!"

"You think how much Itsuka Shido in this city is!?"

"Err… that's…"

The situations become more complicated and somehow relaxing. When both of them argue Dante feel some presence far from their place.

"Let's stop our arguing right now."

"?"

"We have a company…"

Yuki feel presence of killing intent on the sky. When she looks to sky, a lot of thing is going to their place.

"Shido! Look out!"

Yuki pushes her body to Shido front and deploy some energy like barrier cover whole area where they stand.

A lot of thing still rushed to their place for some time. None of them is hit and explode outside of the barrier.

"Is she get hit?"

"It's still long way to say that will hit her easily. Still focus on her."

They stop the attack but ready for launch another attack. On the other side…

"Hm… wizards, maybe AST? Well there are some DEM wizards with them."

"Dante-kun, if we stays like this we will get cornered. Can I **play** with them?"

**Play**? What she mean by **Play**?

When Shido concerned about a word Yuki say, Dante like thinking about something.

"Okay then. You can **play** with them, try to not hurt them a lot, okay?"

"I will. Now…"

Yuki release the barrier and stand with one hand lifted upwards.

"Adonai Ha-Aretz!"

Suddenly there is bright light and thunder-like energy covering Yuki. On a second Yuki clothes change to Astral Dress that somehow the appearance is little similar like Tohka Astral Dress.

"Okay. Now come, Sandalphon!"

Sandalphon!? Is it Tohka angel?

Suddenly the ground beside Yuki is cracking and pop out something like spear from ground. Differences from Tohka Sandalphon, Yuki Sandalphon take shape of big spear. Yuki then grip the spear, spin it, and take stance of ready.

"Okay, let's play!"

Yuki then rushed to the wizard's location. All wizards then take stance of ready to counterattack.

"Hey, don't let your guard down, okay?"

**Meanwhile on wizards location**

"Everyone get ready! She's coming!"

"HAAAAAAAA!"

Yuki launch her spear forward with high speed, but the wizards evade it. One of wizards slashes the laser sword to Yuki, but Yuki parry it and launch counterattack.

The tension on that place is pretty high. Each of side launches the attack, evade or guard against it, and launch a counter for it.

All wizards get tired and some get injured from attack. Yuki feel same too. She got exhausted and get some injured too.

**Meanwhile on Shido location**

"Hm… she pretty good though."

"W-Wait a second. Why you let her to fight them!?"

"Don't worry, I already calculated about it. She is able to keep up with them so far. She already grown from the last time she was."

"What the…"

Before Shido complete his word, Dante phone is ringing. Dante then take his phone and answer it.

"Yes? Is me… I see… everything alright? What! Hey… hey! Answer me… Damn it… Must I, myself to put it under control? Err… yes I can do it… Maybe I will little late… okay… I will be right there, so make the situation under control for while, okay?"

Dante end his conversation on his phone. He then walk forward and look straight to Yuki.

"**HEY! WE'RE GOING BACK!**"

Hearing Dante loud voice, Yuki take her attention to Dante with the "Hang on, I will be right there" expression.

"Hey you're…"

"Sorry Shido, because some circumstances I can't be here too long. Even though I wanted to speaks something to you. So, farewell."

After end his word then Dante rushed to end of cliff, stand on fence, and suddenly jumped straight to Yuki who fly straight to Dante. But Dante jumping is too long and too high for normal human. When they gap between them is become shorted, suddenly there is some black sphere like space quake swallow both of them.

After both of them get swallow complete, the black sphere-like space quake become smaller and vanish from spot.

"They are… gone."

"_Tsk! Look like we are failed._"

"What on earth is he?"

After that, everything becomes normal like nothing happen.

**Next day, on Raizen High school**

"Shido! Are you all right?"

"Yeah, I'm okay. Just little tired."

"If you always close to him, you just make him more tired."

"S-Shut up Tobiichi Origami! Why you close to him too!"

"I know some sort of way to make the tiredness disappear. It's better than get close to you."

"What did you say!"

"Hahaha…"

Looking both of them somehow make Shido feel little easy. But he still concerned about what he experience yesterday.

DING! DONG! DING! DUNG…

The sound of bell who means the lesson will get start. All students get to their seat.

"All right, everyone in here, right? I have news to you all."

All students get excited about the news Tama-chan's brough.

"We have a transfer student. Come in."

When Tama-chan's end her word, the door opened and come in a beautiful female student who somehow make all male student get excited, but not all of them.

Shido get surprise for what he seen with his own eyes. Because…

"All rights. Please introduction yourself."

"Nn."

Under Tama-chan's encouragement, the girl nodded her head with a graceful movement, picking up the chalk with her hand.

And on the blackboard, wrote down the name [Shizukana Yuki] with graceful penmanship.

"My name is Shizukana Yuki. I hope we can be friend."


	5. Chapter 4 Part 1

**Chapter 4 : Command –DATE– Part 1**

**On Raizen HighSchool**

It was lunch time now. Shido who normally eat with two girls who always argue next to him, now was standing on wall not far from his class. He has communicating with his sister through miniature earphone on his ear.

"Why she suddenly attend to Raizen, more than that as transfer student?"

"_We don't know. From the data we get from school she was transfer there because family issue, but it's also possible being lie."_

"Is there are possibilities because of "that" man?"

"There is."

"If it's like that, what is his intention?" He thinking the reason why "that" man so suddenly make she attending to this school. Shido thinking really hard, but he can't guess it.

"More importantly. Why she look likes not know me when she introduce before?"

"_Don't know. Well, whatever the reason it is, it was the good time to try to seal her again."_

"But the last time when I near to seal her, he suddenly come. It is the possibilities he will do same thing again?"

"_It is. But right now you're in school. Unless he disguises or sneaks into school, there is no way he can suddenly come to your location._"

"Yeah you're right."

"_More importantly, this is your chance. We will give all support we have to make sure your success. We also watch around school to make sure "this" man is not bothering you again."_

"Okay."

With a deep breath Shido go to Yuki who has already finished her lunch.

"Um…"

"Umu? Ah! Shido-kun!"

"Eh? She still remember me?", when he thinking like that Yuki stood up with bright expression.

"It's really you, Shido-kun!"

She suddenly hugs Shido who somehow make any male on class get jealous and make a "Damn Shido! I swear, I will get girlfriend too!" expression.

"W-Waa… Yuki! What are you…"

"Ah!"

She realized what she do and release Shido from her hug.

"S-Sorry. I just get excited. I'm Sorry."

"I-It's okay. I don't really mind it."

She still embarrassed about what she did. It can be look from her face who getting red.

"Um… then how about you? I-I mean do you like this school?"

"Nn. Everyone is nice to me. More than that, I'm happier that we have a same class."

"Um…"

Shido somehow get embarrassed after Yuki say that.

"_Don't get embarrassed so easily, Shido. Stay focus on your doing."_

Remind by his sister words, Shido back to his sense.

"T-Then, are you already get used to the school?"

"Well, not much."

"Want me to get you around the campus?"

"Eh? Um… well…"

Yuki somehow get confused and play her hair on left. But Shido feel something strange because it's like Yuki touch something on her left ear, but he doesn't concern about it.

"Okay then, you can."

"All right. How about after school?"

"Okay. It's a promise then. I'm in your care, Shidou-kun."

The sound of bell means next lesson will starting. Everyone then get to their bench.

**On somewhere else**

"Hm… so far, you're good Shido. But I will NOT make it easy. Now, let's see how you will take it. The DateBattle Begins."

The man is smiling.

**Few Hours Later**

The homeroom was already over, as well as school. All students then go with their own activity after school. It was after school. But Shido still had stuff to do.

He was planning to escort Yuki around school. Well, as always Tohka is waiting Shido. To make Tohka stay away for while, Shido tell Tohka to go home first when he will buy the ingredient for dinner. Well, Tohka still suspicious but she in the end believes it.

After that Shido took out a miniature earphone from his pocket, equipping it into his right ear.  
Very soon, an enthusiastic voice vibrated his eardrums.

"_It's time. Are you ready, Shidou_?"

A young voice, possessing a large amount of pressure. Shidou's sister, Itsuka Kotori's commander mode.

Although it can't be confirmed from here, but the elites on the bridge of Fraxinus, should be fully prepared to conquer the Spirit. As well be prepared to scout around to watch over if "that" man appears.

"Okay. I'm ready."

"_Okay then. Good luck._"

"You look somehow very nice right now."

"_S-Shut up! Anyway, it looks like we don't have enough time to chat anymore._"

When she end her chat with Shido, Shido feel his shoulder was poked a few times by someone.

"Shido-kun. Hey, Shido-kun."

"Ah. Sorry, my bad. Are you waiting too long?"

"No. It's okay. As your promise, you will bring me around school, right?"

"Of course. Why I must lying?"

"Well then! Let's hurry and go."

Yuki started to walk towards the corridor with light footsteps.

"Aa...he, hey! Wait."

"Hurry up! I can't wait forever you know."

Shido somehow can chase Yuki who already but not too far away from classroom.

Then they start walking on corridor.

"Well then, where should we start looking?"

"Um… let's see…"

At the same time, Shido was at a loss, Kotori's voice rang into his right ear.

15000 meters above Tenguu Base.

The secret organization Ratatoskr's airship Fraxinus was currently floating.

Materializing randomly, dangerous lifeforms that causes destruction to this world, [Spirits].

Letting her fall in love and become powerless, staff members burdened with this difficult and extremely amusing task, are currently in the midst of battle.

At the bridge located in Fraxinus's center, the thirty staff members inclusive of their commander Kotori were gathered. Everyone went to their workstations, controlling the command tower with experienced movements.

"Favorability is at 50,3. Increasing by 4,5."

"Mental state, green on average. A stable state."

"Spirit wavelength 150,0. Not change at all."

"Everything is all right?"

In front of her there is a screen, showed that Spirit, Shizukana Yuki's image.

"_Well then, where should we start looking?_"

"_Um… let's see…_"

Following that, through the speaker, Shidou's voice rang out.

"Wait Shido. Let our side take a look at the situation."

The instant Kotori spoke, a new window opened up at the main screen.

This was the minimap of Raizen High School where Shidou was currently at. Various classrooms and facilities were indicated on top, the locations of Shidou and Yuki were indicated by red dots. Following that, various routes were shown after calculating the distance of their current location and movement routes.

The first place to go is —

①The rooftop. ②The infirmary. ③The cafeteria, commissionary.  
Which one to choose.

"—A great opportunity."

A voice, sounded out from behind the commander's seat where Kotori was at.

Turning around, a tall youth stood there with his hand on his chin. He is the vice commander of Fraxinus, Kannazuki Kyouhei.

"It's wonderful to leave the decision of sequence of movement to us. If the sequence is organized correctly, it could very well bring about an impactful outcome."

"Well, you're right—Everyone, choose! Five seconds!"

After Kotori finished, the monitor in her hand swiftly displayed the result.

"Heh…, the rooftop's the most popular choice hu…"

She stops her words and realizes something.

"It's just me or these flows little remember to when we do with Kurumi?"

When Kotori saying that, all staff members remember that time. The time when Tokisaki Kurumi, known as Nightmare, attend to be transfer student to Raizen.

All staff arguing

"Well, that time even we go to anywhere, there is no romantic atmosphere."

"But this time is difference. Is more like we go with Tohka, right?"

"But she looks smarter than her."

"Hey hey. Don't look from the smartness. Even though she bit smarter, it's doesn't mean the result is same. Remember, before we near get her heart."

All staffs still arguing about decision, until Murasame Reine say the word.

"Are we forgetting that she was with "that" man?"

After Reine saying that, all staff members get silence. They forget there is possibilities right now is really different, because of "that"man.

"W-Well, for now using same route will be okay, right?"

One of staffs says that. After short pause, all members agree with the decision.

After that, Kotori also agree and she then brought the microphone to her mouth.

"_Shido, you heard that? Bring her to the café…_"

Before Kotori finish her words to Shido, Yuki suddenly facing Shido face and saying something.

"Hey, can we look to rooftop?"

Shido, as well as everyone on Franxius get surprised. Before she ask to where they should looks, but suddenly she asking to go to specific location. Shido with troubled face asked Yuki.

"W-Why you want to go to rooftop?"

"Well… I just like rooftop. Anyways, can we go?"

"Um…"

"_Shido, decline her will just make her affection drop, but if we accept it like that it's just make her get suspicious. So, you know what to do._"

"W-Well, we can. But to know another place is important, right?"

"Ah well… you're right. Sorry for asking suddenly."

"It's okay. Then, let's continue looking."

"Okay."

After that, they both continue their walk. But somehow, Shido have a bad feeling about their current situation.

**Meanwhile on another place**

"I see… so it's turn out like this."

Once again the man makes a smile. Then he take a thing-like communication device to his front mouth.

"Yuki, phase 2-4 engage."

With a slow sound, Yuki answer.

"_Understood_."


	6. Chapter 4 Part 2

**Chapter 4 : Command –DATE– Part 2**

Shido and Yuki walk together around the school. The first place they go is commissionary on the first floor.

When those two walking they sometimes pass other students who are returning home. As always, those students saying something that can make an issue around school, but Shido tried hard to not mind it.

Suddenly Shido feel some strange feeling like someone looks on him. It's neither from the students who they pass nor the people from Ratatoskr who always watch him from Franxius. It's from someone else.

"(Hey Kotori, it's just me or I feel someone was looking on me?)"

"_Well, maybe is just your imagination. Up until now, there is no one who tailing you over, but we will check it. And also, you are walking with a girl, why aren't you saying anything, so dense._"

"Eh? ah..."

Due to being overly conscious of the surrounding stares as well as the nervousness of walking with a girl, he had left Yuki by herself.

"...Oh crap."

While muttering, he peeked in Yuki's direction.

He found Yuki who grip piece of his clothes following behind with near-cry expression.

"Shido-kun. Why you (sniff) treat me (sniff) like this? I think you're a nice man but you treat me like this."

"N-No no no. It's not l-like you're thinking. Please don't cry. I'm really sorry."

"Really? You're not lying, right?"

"No I'm not lying and I will not lying on you."

"Really?"

"Yeah!"

After Shido say that,Yuki wipe her tears. And she suddenly clings to Shido hand.

"Then, don't leave me again, okay?"

"Okay."

After that they both walk again with Yuki clings to Shido hand.

**Meanwhile on Franxius**

"Hah… lucky he can make her stop before she crying."

Kotori sigh when she looks on his brother doing. Making a girl crying is not really okay, moreover she was spirit.

"Then, how about her mental state?"

"It's okay. It's going to stable again."

"But strange. Um… well, normally when a girl been leaving like that they surely get sad or angry. But depend on previous date, she mostly will get angry, but why she becomes so soft right now."

"Maybe that's her real self?"

"We still can't conclude that. For now let's observe her more. And oh yeah, any sign of him?"

"Right now there is no sign of him. We still try to search to any possible place of hide too."

"All right."

**Meanwhile on JGSDF's base**

"Why call me on time like this?"

"We capture some spirit wave length on Raizen High School."

"What?! Show me."

The monitor change and show Raizen map coordinate.

"What the hell is it?! Another spirits attend to school?!"

"We're not sure about it. What will we do?"

"For now watch the spirit movement. I will be ready with the other to commence attack."

"Understood."

**Back to school**

It's already six in the afternoon. They both go to view the school facilities. Yuki affection go drop and raise continuously as well her reaction is unpredictable on some event Shido try to crate with help of Ratatoskr.

Right now, they in the middle of walking to the rooftop, the place Yuki asked firstly.

"_She is unpredictable. Her reactions change from time to time. It's really troublesome situation._"

"(Yeah. It's not like her when we first meet. It's like… she was…)"

"_She was what?_"

"(Well… before when I talk to her to escort her around school, it's like I see something on her left ear.)"

"_What?! Why you don't tell us about it!"_

"(I think it's just my imagination.)"

"_Okay. Right now make some mistake that can make her left ear get expose. We will see if your 'imagination' is real or not."_

"(All right.)"

After that Shido already think some mistake that he must do. Or it more like flirty than mistake.

"Um… Yuki."

"Yes?"

"Well… it's just well your hair…"

"My hair?"

"No. It's not like you thinking. It's just beautiful as always."

Shido gently stroke her hair as if nothing happen.

"Ah… Shido-kun… it tickles."

Shido not really concern to Yuki reaction. He tries to see her left ear. When her left ear exposed, him and Ratatoskr's see…

C-Communication… DEVICE!?

Shido, and of course people of Ratatoskr get surprise to what they see. All this time Yuki was…

"_She wear communication device all this time!_"

"_Commander we detect someone try to hack to our system. And it already hacked to the deepest data."_

_"What the… Find out who is it!"_

_"We try… shit! Its line is unpredictable. We needs some time to encrypt and found the source."_

_"Tch! How long it was already been hacked?"_

_"Let see… It was already been hacked seen… Yuki get attended to school?!"_

_"What?! So you mean all this time our movement is already been seen?!"_

_"Mostly."_

_"Tch! It's become like this. Shido, for now just do what you must do. Try to not make Yuki get suspicious."_

"(A-Alright.)"

"Shido-kun, what's wrong?"

"Ah… err… nothing. Nothing at all. Hey, you say you want to see rooftop, right?"

"Yes. Of course."

"Then, let's go to the rooftop. Beside it's already evening."

"Okay."

Then they walk to stairs to go to rooftop. Shido then open the rooftop door and go out followed by Yuki

**Meanwhile on Franxius**

"It's still not found out?"

"It was really hard. Anyone who does this is really smart to hack to our system without getting notice."

All people on Franxius try their best to locate the source of hacking. Until…

"Commander, we found the source."

"Tell me where is it?"

"It's… on…"

**Raizen Rooftop**

Dye red by the setting sun, Shido and Yuki on the rooftop. The atmosphere on place plus only these two on the rooftop it's feel like they will do some perverts thing. But Shido not want to think to that point.

"It's beautiful, Shido-kun."

"Yeah."

They both stand on place near the fence. See such a beautiful scene somehow light up the romantic atmosphere.

"Yuki?"

"What?"

"Well… you see that…"

"That what?"

"Um… it's… I…"

"**Oi. If you want to propose to the girl, at least fix your words first. Baka.**"

"?!"

Shido get surprise to the sound he heard from somewhere. When he turnaround he see…

"_Shido. We already found the source. It was on…"_

Before Kotori finish her words, on monitor was seen Shido on rooftop looking to a familiar person.

There, on top of small building part who leads to stair, there is person who lying in the direction of Shido who is in middle of eating something.

There is no guarantee about what he sees. It was Dante. The man, who with Yuki before.

"What the… How long you are already on there?"

"From beginning."

"What?!"

"Well. Anyways, congratulation on passing the second and the last test, Shido."

"Test?! What do you mean test?"

"Well… it was the test to see, are you worthy enough to save the spirit."

"What?! You mean it's just to see I am worthy or not?"

"That's correct."

Shido can't think what this man thinking. After that, Dante stop his eating and jump down.

"Well from my evaluation, you're good enough. Maybe, on the level of novice playboy."

"I am not a playboy!"

"Ah... sorry. But to make them fall in love on you just make you seen as playboy, right?"

"Guh…"

Shido can't counter his words. If he think rationally, he was right. To save the spirits, he must make them fall in love on him, that means he just like playboy who tries to capture any girls feeling who he meets.

"No no no." When he thinks like that he doesn't want to get same place as a real playboy.

"Mu… Dante-kun, don't treat Shido-kun like a playboy."

"But he likes the one, right?"

"Don't forget you do as same as him so you are playboy too."

"Guh?! Yu-Yuki…"

Shido can't understand those two. They way of talking and reaction… they are like brother and sister… no, it's like more than that. But this not time to thinking like that.

"A-Anyway, can I ask you something?"

Dante who is talking to Yuki facing Shido.

"What do you want to ask?"

"Well…Dante-san…"

"Just Dante is okay."

"Well, then Dante, what exactly are you? Are you a spirit?

"No. I'm not. But I'm same as you."

"Same as me?"

"Yeah."

Dante then folded his hands and say…

"I'm human who have power to seal a spirit mana, just like you."

_"What the!?"_

Another human… who can seal spirit mana?

"Well, you must think you're the only one who have that kind of power, but is not."

"But how?"

"Well. I myself not really know about it. But I gain this power on the past."

"Past? Wait… When you gain that power, are you meeting something or someone?"

"You mean Phantom?"

"?!"

"Nah! It's not from her. Even though I several time nearly meet her."

"What!?"

Shido can't get more surprise than this. A person Phantom, who responsible of his sister become spirit five year ago, this man even nearly meet her several time?!

—At that moment.

UUUUUUUuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu —

The spacequake alarm suddenly echoed.

"What?!"

"Tch! At all times. Why they must come now. Just make a headache."

Not far from their place, there is some light heading towards their place. Yuki then get a ready stance.

"Alright, let me…"

"No."

"Why Dante, if we just guard then we surely get cornered."

"Like I say, NO."

After Dante say that, Yuki seem trembling. Well… not only Yuki, Shido also feel something that makes him tremble a little. It's just like something was pass him.

**On wizard location**

"There she is. Commence attacking."

All wizard ready their gun and aim it towards Yuki place. Suddenly…

"What the…"

All wizards somehow stopped on their place. None of them can move or even move a finger a little. It's like something hold them.

**Meanwhile on rooftop**

"They… stop."

Shido can't understand what just happen. All wizards who rush to their place suddenly stop on their place.

"Dante-kun… If you want to use territory just tell me beforehand."

He uses territory? But the wizard it's still far away from their place.

"Sorry. It needs a lot of concentration to make a territory that far."

"What?!"

"_To make a territory such big as that scale, this man is not an ordinary person."_

Hearing Kotori comment, Shido can't say anything but to agree with her.

"Then what will you do with them."

"Well. I will not do anything. But to make me headache, well… at least they need teach some lesson."

"Like what?"

"It's a secret. And it's not now."

"Eh?"

"Beside, it's getting dark. We better go back, right?"

"Well, you're right."

"Don't worry. We will talk about other thing later. I will come to you. Well, I will call you first before come to you."

"O-Okay."

"Alright, then…"

Dante lifted his left hand towards the wizards.

"…go back to the place you came from."

Suddenly all wizards vanish from the spot like they are get teleported. They like Dante say possibilities sent to their place came from.

"Alright, it's already dark. So, let's go back Yuki."

"Okay."

Then they both jump from the rooftop and land safely on ground. It's also seen they both go back by bike Dante parked over near school entrance.

"Until end, I still can't understand those two."

"_Neither I am."_

With that, that day turn into a silent night. Shido know it's already night hurry up to go home to make some dinner.

**DEM main building on England**

"It's say that a spirit arrives on Japan again."

The man with dark ash blond hair, Sir Issac Ray Peram Wescott seen looking on report he receive.

"Yes. More than that, we have no data regarding this spirit."

The one who answer, Ellen Mira Mathers, also known as "**The World's Strongest Wizard**", who also Issac secretary given the report data on Issac.

"There is also the video record too. But even though they fail."

"Yes. They are."

"Let's see our new guest this time."

Then they both watch the video records of the assault to spirit.

"This power, she like Princess."

"More likely."

"So let's call her **Another Princess** from now."

"I will write it on data."

A few minutes they see the video, until…

"Wait."

"Turn back the recording few seconds."

The video turn back a few seconds back.

"Stop."

On the video who stopped, displayed the image of a man with black coat.

"That person."

Ellen seems shocked a little when she looks to the image.

"There is no denial. It was…"

"It was him."

The person on image, they surely know who it is. Then Issac grins.

"Houu…. It's a great timing. A spirit with no data and then him. I really excited."

"I don't know he is still live. Beside you looks really excited."

"Well. Of course I really excited. Then, let's get ready to celebrate…"

Issac stood up from his sofa and seen outside of windows.

"**…the return of the Ripper."**


	7. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 : The Blood Ripper**

**Next day on Raizen High School**

"Um… Yuki, is Dante was around here?"

"No. He was going somewhere."

"Somewhere? For what ?"

"Well he says that he just want to meet 'old' friend."

"Ah. I see."

"Oh yeah he ask me to tell you something."

"Tell me something?"

"Yep. He says "_Don't do anything stupid when I'm not around_" like that."

"Uh…he really protective, isn't he?"

"Well, he not always like that, it's just because I'm not sealed yet. After all, he kind and never let's anyone who he care suffer. But…"

"But?"

"But he as well has a scary side too."

"Eh?"

**Meanwhile on some DEM building rooftop**

Dante was standing on one of rooftop building. From there he feel some breeze who make he relaxed.

"Ah… DEM Industries. It's such a long time since past time."

From there, he looking down on some truck who is like deliver something.

"New equipments? Looks like after 'the incident' makes them have to increase their combat power, eh?"

From there he also has seen a black car that guarded with some military vehicles.

"That car… so he just arrives, eh? Nice timing."

After says that, Dante feel some air vehicles, mostly a helicopter were behind him close by. With fast move Dante hide on some shadow on the building.

"Well, after the attack on that time and on Raizen they mostly know I will come. Well… they good, but not enough."

Not far from Dante hiding spot there is a worker who walking direct to pass him. When the worker passes, Dante grip the worker to the shadow on the building. Few second later, the worker comes out from the shadow like nothing happen.

**Not far from location, on military ground**

"Everyone was already here?"

"Yes captain. Everyone was here."

"Okay, then…"

The person who called captain opens the document she brought.

"Alright! I have the document about the man who was interfere our mission before. He as well has been announced as DEM most wanted target, as well the highest priority of target."

Not far from captain person speaking, there is a worker who passing by. The worker seen curious about what they discuss about.

"Excuse me, what did you discuss about?"

"Oh you're the worker on here, right? Good timing. You can tell other workers about this wanted person, so they can inform us if they seen him."

"Wanted person? Like what his appearance to be?"

"Let's see… he suppose to be a man around 20's, he has a mid-long black hair, dark brown eye colors, and… he has scar on his left eye."

The worker grins. Then the worker put off his work-hat and say "**Like this?**" while he pointed to his face.

"Yeah! That's right. It's like tha…"

The captain stops her words.

"WHAT THE?!"

The captain suddenly shot the worker, but she realized that the one she shot is just worker outfit.

"Oh! Nice reaction! If any people who get shot like that not realized fast enough, whatever they are, they sure are dead."

The captain doesn't know what is really happen now. The wanted that get announced it's now right in front of her.

"H-How can you get in here?!"

"How? I just walk normally like anyone does. You're just too stupid to realize it."

"What! No, wait…"

The captain calmed and looks to Dante with laser blade ready on her hand.

"Nice timing you're in here. Are you want to surrender yourself?"

"I have no intention to surrender."

"Then, what do you want beside surrender on this situation?"

The tension is pretty high on that place. All wizards on there already put their CR-Unit and pointed their gun on Dante. Even though Dante mostly seen on cornered situation, he looks really calm.

"Well, I just to make a 'surprise party'."

"Well, looks like there is nothing to be surprised."

"Well, whatever you say. The 'party' not even starts."

The captain then pointed her gun toward Dante face.

"No more talking. Last chance, are you want to surrender… or not."

"Nope."

"Then… please die here!"

With that command all wizards shot their gun on Dante. Dante doesn't seen move from his place.

The place Dante standing was raining with bullet and laser from any direction. Well, it's look to much to kill a single person with that much of fire power.

"Is he dead already?"

The place still full of smoke, it's can't be seen clearly. Then the smokes disperse. It's seen nothing remain from that spot.

"**Is it too much of firepower to kill even a single person?**"

All wizards get attracted to the source of the sound. They seen Dante was sit calmly on top of barrack.

"He… doesn't take any damage!?"

On Dante face was seen a disappointed face. He takes a big sigh and come down from top of barrack.

"Really. After I leave you guys, why you people become weaker than before."

"Don't underestimate us. With the new technology and weaponry, we're stronger from the last decade."

"If you mean the improvement it's just like this, it's really disappointed. No wonder there is any spirit you have captured yet."

"You! Don't look down on us!"

The captain rushed towards Dante, ready her laser blade.

"HAA!"

She rushed to Dante and swings her laser blade fast towards Dante neck. But…

"Like I say, you're really disappointed."

It's happen really fast. Just before the laser blade got to his neck, he raises his hand towards laser blade direction. No one knows what going, but the upper parts of laser blade get destroy into piece when it hit Dante hand.

"Wha…"

"Hmph!"

With fast move Dante launch his kick towards the wizard's captain, but she realizes it and tries to block it with territory.

But, when Dante kick hit territory, the territory cracked like a glass get hit by hard thing and smashed into piece. The captain has no time to counter it and get hit by the kick and send flying to building really hard.

"Guagh!"

"Captain!"

"Damn you!"

All wizards get angry and rushed to Dante.

"Ho… so you guys get excited, eh?"

Suddenly Dante give a dangerous smile. His both eyes slowly emerged a red light on center of eyes.

"Then… lets the party start!"

Dante then rushed towards the wizards.

**On Main Building Entrance**

"Explosions?!"

Ellen hearing a loud explosives sound from the outside. She then activated her CR-Unit just in case. Issac who near her get attracted by Ellen sudden transforming.

"Why you get caution, Ellen?"

"There is sound of explosive and gun on outside. I don't even think that's from military training."

"So, you want to check it?"

"Just in case, if something really happen."

Not long after that, there is a sudden call from communication device.

"_Miss executive chief! You must get Mr. Wescott out from there._"

"What do you mean? What happen in there?"

"_The… the wanted person! He is here!_"

"What?!"

"_You must hurry! We can't hold him much longer. You must ge… GUAAGH!..."_

"Hey, what happen!? Answer me!"

How much Ellen tries to contact the person, there is no response. She only can hear some sound of something launch and explosive, as well the sound of laser blade hitting something.

"Tch! Those people. What they really doing."

"What happen, Ellen?"

"He is here."

"Eh? Is he?"

"Yes. Moreover, I must escort you to the safe…"

"Eh…why? Is it the right timing to meet him?"

"But your safety is more important Issac."

"Don't be scared Ellen. Or The World's Strongest Wizard gets scared just because of one man?"

"I'm not scared to anything."

"Then let see what you say is right."

After hearing that, Ellen got no choice.

"Fine. But make sure you don't get hurt yourself."

"I will mind it."

"But for make sure your safety, I will brought two Bandersnatch's, is it okay?"

"Do whatever you want."

Then they both come out from building. What they see is like scenery of warzone.

"He can make such as this. What really happen after he was not with us?"

When Ellen says that, two Bandersnatch's arrive on their location.

"Okay. They already arrive. Let's see him."

Then they both and two Bandersnatch's who guarding Issac go to the battlefield.

**On Battlefield**

"What a mess."

Issac who says that, walk along with Ellen just arrive on battlefield. They seen some wizards who fall to the place, but not dead just heavily injured. On other place there is a lot of Bandersnacth units get destroyed even it can seem like a piece of metal junk.

"Now, where is he now?"

When he says that, there is an explosion sound.

"I know where he is now."

Ellen with Issac who behind her, go to source of explosion sound.

**Source of explosion sound**

They both arrive on location. When they arrive they both saw a silhouette of man who his right arm stained with blood, holding a blood stained katana like laser blade ahead of them. When they both get closer, the silhouette looks to them.

"Well well. Is that the great director of DEM Industries, Issac Ray Peram Wescott and his secretary as well as The World's Strongest Wizard, Ellen Mira Mather. Is I correct?"

"Well… you're correct, Dante. Or must I say, Adeptus Zero, Karakūkyo Dante."

Eyes meet eyes, body meet body, they both seen each other. Ellen on other hands gets her caution towards Dante.

"You! What the hell did you do?!"

"Well~ I just want to make a surprise party for both of you. But~ looks like I overdoing it."

"What the! You… what really happen to you when you're disappear?!"

"Ah… that's… other than I fake my death, so much happen. Well not much really for those six years passed."

"That's for make such as this; this is too much for returnin…"

"Return to you guys? You're joking right?"

"What did you say?!"

"Well to make you more heard it, I will clarify it."

Dante take a deep breath and pointed his forefinger to them.

"I Adeptus Zero, Karakūkyo Dante, quit from DEM Industries."

"What did you say?! Are you doesn't have any loyalty to Issac!"

"Loyalty? Heh! From beginning I don't have any as such as loyalty to him anyway."

"What?!"

Issac hearing that than says something to Dante.

"Then what is you really do when you with us."

"Are you forgetting what I say in the past? What I seek to you guys is power."

"Power? But what we give to you is power you want, right?"

"It was a power, but not a power I want. Beside…"

"Beside?"

"I from beginning, even before I become a wizard, really hate you guys, or more specific, DEM Industries."

"You hate DEM Industries? Even though you work with us before?"

"Heh! That's all just a mask I used to make you all trust me. Really, you people doesn't even think there is chance that **I **might be a spy."

Issac surprise after heard what Dante says. Ellen can't hold her anger any longer to Dante.

"Enough! First you make a mess, now you backstabber us! Even you put down your head to ground to ask us to make you join us again, I will not accept you!"

"Heh… so you show your true self eh, Elllen. But seriously, you really fast tempered when it was toward Issac."

"I say enough!"

Without a warning, Ellen dashes toward Dante really fast that make their distance really close. She then slashes her laser blade toward Dante without hesitation.

But Dante, with a single move parry Ellen laser blade with his katana.

"Eh?"

"You're not change from the past. Still strong enough to parry my attack."

"No, is not like that. Your attack… why is weaker from before?"

"WEAKER!? What did you say?!"

"I know mostly how strong you're, Ellen. But why right now, even from that attack, I can't even feel anything from your attack. It more… not seriously attacks. Are you holding back to me?"

"I attack seriously to you! There is now way I will hold my attack just to you!"

Ellen slashes it again to Dante. But Dante easily hold it with his katana.

"So, you just say that I'm stronger than you."

"I deny about it. What actually happen when you disappear?"

"Like I say early, there is much happen."

Suddenly Dante phone vibrate. When he holds Ellen attack, he answers the call.

"Eh… Yuki. Why you call me on time like this? I'm quite busy right now."

"_Mu… Dante-san. You know what day is now, right?"_

"Eh? What day is now? Now is…."

Dante thinking for while, until he realize something.

"Oh crap…"

"_So you forget it!"_

"No no no. It's not like that! I just forget it for moment because I was doing something."

"_Mu… okay… I will forgive you. But if you not go here right now, then I…"_

With that, the call end. Dante give a "this is bad" expression. Ellen in other hand, who tries to attack Dante but always get parried, gives a puzzled expression.

"Who is the one that call you? Yuki? Who is she? Is she the spirit who with you before?"

"No time for explain."

Dante then repel Ellen attack and take a distance.

"Well so much that I want to talk, but well… the situation no give me choice. So, bye bye!"

With that, Dante with fast as light, escape. Ellen was dumbfounded seen Dante escape so easily.

"Wa… holds on! Wait! All Bandersnacth's chase him! Bring him dead or alive!"

With that command, all remain Bandersnacth's chasing Dante. But Dante distance is already far so there is a possibility that he can't chased.

"Carefree as always, is he?"

Issac who says that take a small grins on his face. When Ellen get stressed out about what happen now.

**On some building rooftop, far from DEM building**

"Better fast than she get angry again."

Dante ready to jump again but he stopped for moment. He feels someone go to his direction.

"Who? Wizards? Bandersnatch's?"

Dante hide on shadow on the rooftop. Then he sees a two figure, one is a girl and one is a boy. From their appearance, they age must be around high scholar age.

"Shit. Why they chase us."

"From I heard someone was mess with them and escape. We just get carried. "

"Tch! Anyone who do this is really crazy person to make they do all out search right this."

Dante tried to seen more their face, but unfortunately he kick a tin and make a sound.

"Who's there?!"

The boy readies his shadowy blade. Dante got no choice and go out.

"Don't worry. I'm not doing anything."

"Who are you?"

"I'm just nobody. Don't mind it."

When the tensions get little high, there areBandersnacth units come to the location.

"Arashi! Something is coming!"

"Tch!"

"They are really good on searching thing."

The boy, Arashi face the Bandersnatch's, when the girl stood up behind him. Suddenly the place covers with shadow.

"NEVERMORE! SHADOW REQUIEM!"

Arashi manifest an angel and cut all Bandersnatch units. The other units ready their gun and attack Arashi.

"Reality Shadows!"

The girl uses the shadow around her to block incoming attack. Dante who seen it get surprised. But suddenly two Bandersnacth already on Dante back and attack him.

"Watch ou…"

Before Arashi can warning Dante, the Bandersnatch's who attack Dante suddenly slice into two. In other hand Dante already wield his katana and put it into it sheath.

"What the!"

"Those things are too fast 100-year to able to attack me from behind."

With a great aura of territory who even pressured him, Arashi think Dante is not an ordinary man.

The threat is gone. The area that covered with shadow turning back to normal.

"Can I ask you a question?"

Arashi asking to Dante.

"Go on."

"Who are you?"

"Before asking someone name, better state your own first, right?

"Yeah, you're right. My name is Aokaze Arashi. This is my sister Aokaze Yuki"

"Nice to meet you."

With that, those two introduce themselves.

"Yuki eh?"

"Is something wrong with my name?"

"No. It's just your name is somehow same to the girl I take care of."

"Eh… Is that so?"

When they talking, there is a sound of flying object not far from their place.

"Looks like they slowly reach here. You two better go before they see you."

"Okay then. Wait! You're not saying your name."

"Oh yeah. I forgot. I'm Karakūkyo Dante. Just call me Dante."

"Dante… alright. Now, let's go Yuki."

"Okay."

With that, they are going to somewhere.

"Those two… they are spirit."

"_More like it._"

The sound echoed on Dante head, even there is no one around. But Dante know whose sound it is.

"So you already awake."

"_I'm. It's nice sleep. It's will more perfect if "someone" can't make a mess."_

"Sorry. Anyway, those two are spirits. With the power to control over the shadow. So they are the Assailant and the Reverser who describe inside the data."

"_Want me to follow them?_"

"Nah… let them go. I can feel the fate will make me meet them again."

"_Always about fate. Are you even believed on fate?"_

"Yeah, but it was on past. Now I don't really believe it."

The sound of wizards coming closer.

"Better leave now or it will take much time. I hope Yuki not really mad when I'm home."

"_From my view, she mostly throw her spear to you went you open the door._"

"Hahaha. That's right. Now, let's go."

Then Dante disappear into the air from the location.

**Meanwhile, on DEM building**

"He alone can make such a mess. It really makes me stress."

Ellen says that when she sits on her desk, do some work on document.

"Our brilliant wizard ends up become our enemy now. Fate is strange thing, right?"

"What he really think inside his head."

"No one knows. Even in the past he pretty mysterious person. Our **Blood Ripper Wizard**."

The sun slowly drowned, indicate the day has end and change into a silent night.

**Meanwhile on somewhere AST base**

"Captain Alisa. Here the information who DEM Industries sent to us."

"Already? Let me see it."

The young woman who is called captain, Alisa reads the document.

"He...he still alive!"

Suddenly she shed a tear after seen that document.

"That's right captain, he still alive. We don't even think he really still alive. But..."

When say that, she pointed some place on document. On there write:

**Name: Karakūkyo Dante**

**Status: Alive, Defecting**

**Order: Kill, if possible capture him**

"He... defecting?! Why? He can be..."

She can't believe what she sees.

"No. There is must be a reason for this! There is no way he becomes like this!"

She throws the document to the desk with angry expression.

"Oh yeah, captain. There is more information. Its look like Japan branch AST request us some cooperation because the lack of personnel."

"Lack of personnel… waits, where is his last location?"

"From document, he lasted seen on Japan."

"Good timing. Accept their request."

"Understood. I leaving now to sent our agreement."

Then the woman left. Alisa give a grins to the document.

"There must be something wrong. It wills better if I ask him directly."

Then she leave her room and go to somewhere else.


	8. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 : Reunion**

**Next day**

It was in middle day on Itsuka residence. Before, Dante was calling Shido by phone that he will come to his house. As well Shido and Franxius crew make a preparation about anything will happen. But as always Dante come without anyone realize it, along with Yuki who want to come too.

"So… what do you want to talk about?"

Dante was sitting on sofa when Yuki was chat with Tohka and other spirits, who was on there in other place of room.

"What else? Of course, it's about anything regarding to **Phantom**, as well about you."

Kotori in commander mode says that. Shido as well sit beside her to hear it more properly.

"So then, what will I talk first?"

"Well… let's talk about **Phantom **first."

After says that, she take out some note from somewhere near her.

"Then first, you say that you already meet her several times. Is that true?"

"Yeah of course it's true. To be more specific, three times I nearly meet her."

"Three times? When those happen?"

"Let's see… first it was on past but because that time there is um… some kind of situation so I don't really remember anything about that time."

"I see…", she say that when write some note. "Then, on other time?"

"The second time, well… that was here on Tengu City, five years ago."

Suddenly Shido stood up from his sitting place.

"Five years ago?! Wait… is that a time when you become a spirit, Kotori?"

"Yeah… that right."

For those two, five years ago was a turn out event that make them have this kind of situation. Kotori on that time was turned into spirit by **Phantom**. And Shido power to seal spirit power was discovered on that time too.

"Wait… you were there on that time?! Where did exactly you was on that time?"

"Well… pretty close actually. But well… you can't see me because I was unobstructed by flame. Or you just get too focused on **Phantom**, so you're not realizing that I was there."

"I… see…"

Shido say that and sit again on his original position. In other hand, Kotori was write something on her note and looks like scratch something on note.

"Anyway, can you give me detail about anything on that time?"

"Well… that time I got some notification about possibilities of spirit appearing on Tengu City, so I just go to here. When I was arrive, well… is still peace but suddenly there is some burst of explosion and flame on the location. As well I try to help anyone who got trapped on that incident, when suddenly I feel her presence on some place."

"Feel her presence? You can do that?"

"Of course I can. I will not forget any presence of person that I meet, even the-not-really-need- to-be-remembered person; I will still remember their presence."

"Okay… well… let's continued then."

"Okay. What did I talk lastly… oh yeah! That time I feel her presence, so I hurry up to the location. Because that place is really engulf by flame it's was really hard to close by, but I can make it somehow. When I arrive, I see you two facing her. To make sure I don't get notice by her, I don't really get closer, until you two somehow get unconscious suddenly after she put her hand or whatever to your head."

"I see… so it's same as our experience. Moving on."

"After that she somehow knows someone was watching her so she suddenly disappears. Well… I can't do anything about it. So, I just do what I can do. Well… like find some evidence around, but firstly I brought you two to safest place. I give you to nearest evacuation site and go back to see any trace left behind."

"Are you finding anything?"

"Nothing. There is nothing I can find there."

Kotori already hoped that Dante will find anything on that time, but it was useless because even Dante doesn't have a single trace or evidence that left behind.

"Um… sorry. It's just that it was suddenly so I can't do more than that."

"It's okay… anyway, what about the third time?"

"Ah that…ugh…"

Dante was scratching his head like he want to remember something. More and more he try to remember it, his face somehow become paler.

"That's enough Dante-kun. You don't need to force it."

Yuki was already on Dante back and try to calm him.

"What happen to Dante?"

"He always likes that. About his third encounter with um… **Phantom**, he can't remember it even though he surely remembered he was meeting her for third time."

"I see… well, in that case you don't need to force yourself. You're already helping us more than enough."

"Sorry I can't do much about it."

Dante regain his posture back to original state. Then he takes out a little box on his coat and eats the food inside it.

"Pocky?"

"Yeah. This is the only thing that able to calm me. Want some?"

He thrusts Pocky to Shido and Kotori direction. They kindly reject Dante offer and Dante take Pocky back to its original state.

"You sure like it, eh?"

"Well… very much. I even don't remember when I start to like it."

Hearing that, Kotori write something on her note. Shido take a peek on Kotori note when he sees writing on note, _Pocky Maniac. _Shido can't help but to make wry smile after see it.

"Well then for next topic, I want to know who exactly you're."

"Okay. I don't mind. Beside we will cooperation soon, so we must know each other to trust each other."

Suddenly the doorbell was heard.

"Kotori-san. It's me Mana. Can I come in?"

'Mana? I see…', when Dante mutter right that, Kotori answer the sound from door.

"Y-yes! You can. We just have a guest. You don't mind it, right?"

"It's okay… I don't mind it."

When Dante say it, Mana answered, "Alright. I come in."

Mana then gets inside from door, put off her shoes to their place, and come inside.

"Well, Kotori-san I want to speak with yo…"

When Mana comes in, she suddenly stop her words when she see Dante.

"Yo, Mana! Long time no see."

When Dante says that to Mana, she takes a step back with a frightened face.

"Ho…HOW Y-YOU CAN BE H-HERE?!"

Mana says it aloud and makes both Shido and Kotori shock and puzzled by Mana response towards Dante.

"How? Of course I come here from outside, press the doorbell, and wait until I can go inside. Just like you."

"N-Not that! B-but how…. You can still ALIVE?!"

As Mana says that, Shido and Kotori look to Dante with surprised face.

"Alive? What is Mana talking about, Dante?"

"Ah… that's well… it was on past. It's really a long story if I tell you."

"Okay… wait. Why did Mana know you Dante?!"

"Are you two doesn't know him?!"

"Well… yeah. We don't really know about him."

Shido says that to Mana, who make her get more cautions toward Dante.

"He… he is Karakūkyo Dante. Are you know about him?!"

"Err… no. I even know his full name right now."

"Okay! I will tell you all. Right here, right now!"

Mana takes a deep breath. Shido take a serious face while Kotori was drink her tea.

"He is Karakūkyo Dante or more known on DEM as Adeptus Zero, the well known wizard who dubbed as **Second to World's Strongest Wizard** as well very known to be work under DEM main director directly."

"Pffts!"

Kotori sprout her drink to air and get shocked by Mana words, as well as Shido.

"WAIT! You're DEM wizard!? Then, don't tell me you…"

Kotori take her distance from Dante, Shido take a distance as well.

"Wait! There is more!"

"What else?!"

"He… six years ago…was officially has been dead!"

"WHAT THE?! Then the one on here is…"

Kotori take more distance from Dante with half scared face.

"Heh. He he…"

Dante somehow start laughing with such scary laugh.

"Heheahahaha!"

Dante laugh pretty loud. Everyone on house get the attention towards Dante who laugh hysterically.

"Hahahaha! Ah~~ Mana, you… hahaha… can make such… hihihi… such a joke hahaha…"

Dante still laugh from what Mana tells about. He even holds his stomach because he can't endure it.

"Joke?! It's a joke?! I was telling you about what happen to you!"

"Of course it's was a joke! Me? Dead? Ahahaha… is really funny. And be funnier because you believe what they told to you!"

"Wait that means you…"

"Yeah, of course! From beginning I wasn't dead! It's just a lie! I was fake it all!"

After hears Dante answers, Mana take a relive that the one she sees now is not a person who die and come back alive. Kotori then get calmed and back to her sit, as well as Shido.

"Then, why you are faking your own dead? Don't tell me that you now currently on some secret mission to destroy Ratatoskr from inside."

"No. Don't worry. I'm now not DEM wizard anymore. Or to be more accurate, from beginning when I join them, I was a spy."

"Spy? Spy from whom?"

"From who? Oh yeah I forget to mention it when I meet Shido on rooftop."

Dante stood up from sofa.

"I was from organization called **Yggdrasill**. The secret organization that main work is to save and protect spirit's from any harm."

"Save spirit? Is it same as Ratatoskr doing?"

"Well… very same, but Yggdrasill already working before Ratatoskr fully operated. Well… is still work under Ratatoskr benefactor and founder."

"Wait… so you before work with Ratatoskr?"

"More or less, before I end up create Yggdrasill."

"Wait a second. What your relationship with Ratatoskr founder?"

"He was my father."

"WHAT?!"

Kotori surprise after hear Dante says that.

"Well… he is not my real father. I just get adopted after he found me."

"You're… adopted? More than that, what happen before you get adopted?"

"That's… I don't like to talk about it. It's just… a past."

"I…see…"

The atmospheres of room become so low. Shido know surely about what Dante feel. The feeling of alone and somehow like him when he get dumped by his mother.

"It's okay. You don't need to tell us about it. I know it's… being really hard to life like that."

"…"

Dante doesn't say anything.

"O-okay then, back to previous topic. Why you are faking your own dead? What the reason?"

"Well… if you ask about the reason. It's just pain in the ass."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you see. From what Mana tell you about me, if I just get defecting normally then it will pain in the ass. Why? I was most important person in there when in past. If I defecting, of course I will number one target beside Spirit's, who that will make my work will be harder. So, I decide to erase my own existent so no one will ever think that what happen to them is my doing."

"Well… that… was pretty smart actually."

"But because I will work together with you all. I decide to reveal myself."

"Wait WHAT?! When you do it?!"

"Yesterday."

"WHAT?! So you mean right here, right now we was hiding the most searched target of DEM?!"

"Not really hiding. I was come here secretly anyway."

"But you come here from outside, right?"

"Without any witness."

"Eh…? Even now, you still be mysterious."

"Hahaha…"

The atmosphere become relaxed. Even Dante is a mysterious person, he still a normal person who even can laugh that much. Suddenly Dante phone was vibrating.

"Hm?"

Dante took out his phone and see something on his phone.

"What the matter?"

"There is something happen. Sorry, but can you take care Yuki for while?"

"It's okay anyway."

"And don't try to seal her when I was gone."

"Um… can I ask you regarding Yuki? Why you don't seal her?"

"I will tell you later. For now don't do anything to her, got it! Don't worries. I already give her a device that can conceal her Spirit wavelength. It will be okay."

"Um… okay."

"Okay then, farewell."

With a fast a light Dante suddenly disappear from his spot.

"How he can do that?"

"Just ask him next time you talk."

After Yuki says that, Shido get felling it will take a lot of time to ask anything about him.

**Meanwhile on other location**

"Now where is it?"

Dante just arrive on location that was pointed on his phone. At that moment.

UUUUUUUuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu —

The spacequake alarm suddenly echoed.

"Spacequake alarm?"

Dante check something on his phone.

"But there is no spirit wavelength nearby. Don't tell me…"

Suddenly Dante was raining with laser from sky.

"As I though!"

With such a reflex Dante evade the laser coming to him. He checks to sky, but there is no sign of wizards. Then he checks again to around, but he doesn't look any wizards around.

"They smartness get increased suddenly?! Wait… these methods… don't tell me…"

When Dante mumble, he feels something close in very fast on his back. Dante quickly reflex from a thing that near hit his neck.

"As I though. It was you guys strategist."

Dante see some wizards already on his back when he turns around. Then other wizards come out from other direction, surrounding Dante with their gun aimed to Dante.

"Hm?"

One of wizards comes down to the place Dante stood.

"It's such a long time Dante."

"Well… look at yourself, Alisa. You're already grown that much, both on appearance and performance."

"You don't need to praise us. All of this, because of your doing."

"Well… I can't deny it."

Alisa then pointed her gun to Dante. Dante face it with such a calm face.

"After all, you just are following the order. I can't do something about it."

Dante was ready to receive Alisa shot. Suddenly…

"Do it…"

**On AST Base**

"Captain! We lost the communication with wizard's teams!"

"What?! Check it! Try to connect it to one of them!"

"It's useless. All links was cut off!"

"Tsk! Damn it!"

**Back to location**

Dante get surprised. He thinks the woman in front of him ordered other wizards to shot him, but it's different.

Some of those wizards attack and knock out other wizards with such fast methods. The wizards who get attacked don't realize who was attacking them. Dante doesn't know what's really going on.

"What do you…"

"Sstt!"

Alisa told Dante to shut up. Not knowing what's really happen, Dante just follow what she told.

"Captain Alisa. The communication is already cut off."

"Okay then, good job."

Dante without wait much longer open his mouth and says.

"Why you do such a thing?"

"Dante, can I ask you something?"

"Eh? What is it?"

Alisa then turn around and looking to Dante.

"Are you… really defecting?"

* * *

**Okay right now I ask anyone to review my story. It's just that I need it so I can make coming chapter to be more good than before. Anyway, thank for all reader who read my FF, you're the BEST!**


	9. Chapter 7 Part 1

**Chapter 7 : Black One, White One Part 1**

**Past, 8 Years Ago**

"Haaa!"

The girl swings her sword to the young man in front of her. But with such an easy, he evades it by step aside. Because the girl not concentrates with her balance, she was falling down.

"Kyaa!"

"Hey… stay focus on your moving. And don't attack reckless like that."

"Sorry~"

"Hah…"

The young man sighs about what happen now. Because there is new recruit was come in, he get the job from his captain to train them. As far, all of them able to do it, but…

"Really… are you really seriously with all of this?"

"Of course! I'm always serious from beginning!"

"You mean about 'that' slipping?"

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEAN!"

The girl gets really angry with the young man comment, as can be seen from her face.

"Okay okay. Don't get mad so easily. If you can't control your emotion, you will be end up become hindrance for everyone. This is not a playground you know?"

"Um…"

The girl can't do anything after hear what the young man says. The young man then sighed.

"It's okay. I was just like you when I join in."

"Eh? Really?"

"Yeah, I even get slipping just like you."

"Please~ don't talk about it."

"Alright~ sorry."

"But I can't image a person like you firstly is… like someone like me."

"Well… everyone have they first time, right?"

"Yeah… You're right."

"But…"

The young man get close to the girl and squatting so his height can same as the girl who sitting exhausting because of before slipping.

"…if you can overcome what you can't, you will able to do it."

The young man is smiling to the girl. The girl somewhat blushing after see his face smiling. She suddenly shakes her head after she realizes it, and stood up.

"D-don't act kindly like that! Is not like I can't do it or unable to do it, stupid!"

The young man seeing her reaction, stood up.

"Well… but you can surely do it, if you work hard."

"A-Alright! I will work hard! And in the future will surpass you!"

"Then I will wait to see that happen. Then, let's continue our training, Alisa."

"Okay, Dante."

**Current Time**

"Are you… really defecting?"

Alisa says that with serious face.

"It's not your business."

Dante not says anything. It was make Alisa angrier about what really happen.

"If you don't tell me your reason defecting, then…"

She takes her laser blade and points it to Dante.

"…I will make you to tell me!"

"…"

Hearing that, Dante doesn't say anything. He then took his katana like laser blade and points it to Alisa.

"You're really will no tell me, then…"

Alisa takes a stance.

"…prepare yourself!"

With that, she dash to Dante with incredible speed, shorter her distance with Dante. Then she directs the slash toward him.

"…"

Dante take a stance to guard against Alisa attack, but…

"Hm!"

With fast as light she turns her body place herself behind Dante. And with fast move slash Dante back who defenseless.

CLANK!

Without even to look back, Dante put his weapon behind him, blocking Alisa attack. She's not waiting, attack again from another direction with her gun. But Dante evade it with lower his body near ground and kick her, make her pushed back.

"Looks like you still strong as ever."

"…"

"Still calm as ever. But don't underestimate me. I was growing stronger after you leave us."

"I know how you grow stronger than before, but that is not enough."

"As always. You always underestimate me. You even don't use any CR-Unit right now. But are you sure there is no different when you fight me?"

"Different? Wait, you…"

"Looks like you already notice it. I don't activate my territory from beginning."

Dante seem pretty surprise about her growth. He just grins a little.

"Very well. Looks like you little by little will be like me."

"That thanks to you too. You're the one who train us. All we have maybe still nothing compare to you, but not me."

"?"

"Then, how about it, we fight one on one. If you lose, you will come back with us and tell your reason defecting. But if you win, you can do anything to us. How about it?"

"You know that defeat me is impossible you know. Why even try?"

"We don't know before I try it."

The tension rose as the time flow. Dante seem not really care it, but…

"Alright. For the sake of past, I will do it. But, you better be serious this time."

"Same as you."

Alisa take a distance from Dante.

"Activated territory."

As she commands that, the territory begins to develop around her body. Dante who take distance take a stance.

"Activated mana augmented system. System changes to battle mode. Change the territory adjustment by Lv.5. Begin to develop wiring suit…"

As Dante says that, his body covered with light. In instant, he changes his clothes into wiring suit.

"…Activated AR-Unit True-Kusanagi"

With that, some of his body covered with some mechanical armor that resembles Japanese samurai armor combined with high tech part. On his back, placed a black katana-like laser blade with its sheath, which length is same as his body height.

It's somehow simpler as CR-Unit, but…

"AR…Unit?"

"After I leave DEM, I develop some combat suit who same as CR-Unit. But it was the upgrade version of it. With more modifications and such."

"So…you just depend on that huh?"

"I'm not depending on anything. If I want, I can defeat you without it. But because for sake of past, I will seriously used all I have so far."

"Then prepare yourself! I will not hold back!"

"Same as myself."

They both develop a territory. It can see that how they both is really strong, even they territory clashing each other. Alisa develop the aura that make other wizard can't hold it back. Dante as well showed a dangerous aura. His left right eye develop a red bright light in the center of his right eye as he has enraged.

The surrounding get destroyed, even the building rooftop they stood up was collapse. Until…everything somehow becomes silence.

"HERE I GO!"

Alisa dashed to Dante with such high speed.

"LET'S BEGIN!"

Dante dashed to Alisa with such high speed.

With that speed they both get closer in a second. They both prepare they weapon on they hand.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

CLANK!

With that, they weapon clashing each other.

**Meanwhile, not far from their place**

"This is Adeptus 1, getting closer to battlefield."

Ellen in middle of her flying towards Dante location. When she arrives, she looks other wizards only flying on their place, watched those two fight one on one.

"How about it, Issac?"

"_Let's just look it for now._"

"Understood."

"_When you find an opening, attack him."_

"Affirmative."

Ellen just flying on her spot, waiting for opening.

**Meanwhile, on someplace, far away from location**

A white light was flying towards Dante exact location.

"…"

The white light getting faster. On that light seen the silhouette of someone with white coat. And on his hand…

…**wield a long katana dyed in white light.**


	10. Chapter 7 Part 2

**Chapter 7 : Black One, White One Part 2**

**Few hours later, Battlefield**

"Hah…hah…hah…"

Alisa has been exhausting after that tiring battle. She has pretty wounded, but she still able to stand up.

"Why you force yourself? You know that doing all of this is pointless."

On other side, Dante doesn't look really wounded, he only get some scratch. More than that, he doesn't look exhausting after all of battle.

"Shut up! I will…hah…hah…not stop…hah… until I know…hah…your reason defecting!"

"I told you that's not your business. If you know my reason of defecting, then what will you do after that happen?"

"It's up to your reason."

"…"

Dante can't understand what this woman thinking. She just comes all the way here, do something like that, and even to be injured like that just to know his reason defecting?

"Just get over with it. I don't want to look you like that anymore."

"Just get over with it!? Then what about you?! Make yourself like dead, disappear all this time, and suddenly come out still alive and defecting? Why Dante? Why you do that?!"

"…That's…you will not understand it."

"I can! I can understand it if you tell what's really going on! Someone like you will not just defecting without a reason!"

"…Alisa."

Dante can't say anything to her reactions. She really not gives up about what she doings. Dante feel bad about it.

"**You told me to not let my guard down all the time. But looks like you letting yourself.**"

Dante don't realize someone is already on his back. Before Dante even take a distance or even take preventive action, the person thrust her laser blade to Dante, penetrate his body.

"GAAAGH!"

The bloods spurt out from his mouth. His body who get penetrate get pretty bloody. Dante can't even move his body because get holding by her laser blade.

"Ellen…you…"

"Heh! After all of big talk you say to me, you end up be the one who weak."

She grip hard her laser blade and pull out from Dante body. A lot of bloods spurt out everywhere. It even can see a big hole on his body.

"AAAGH! Damn you…backstabber…"

"Who is really backstabber? You backstabber us, this is your consequently."

The blood rushes out form his body. It can be look that he will fall down in any second.

**Meanwhile on Franxius**

"Why you call me on this time?"

Kotori get called to Franxius. Shido who curios about what happens come too, along with Yuki who get take care when Dante was gone.

"Commander. We get some visualization of something on city."

"It is have any connecting regarding the spacequake alarm that I just heard?"

"Yes. But there is no spirit wavelength around. But the wizards just attack someone."

"Someone?"

"Yes. And it's look like Dante."

"Dante? The it's mean that spacequake alarm is just a buff to make sure there is no witness about what they doing."

"Mostly."

"Then, show me on the screen."

"Roger!"

Then one of crews does something with the panel in front of him. The screen then changes to image of current battlefield.

What they see… is image that Dante surround by wizards and wounded pretty hard.

"Dante!"

Yuki says that with a loud voice. She can't image that Dante can be like that.

"I will come to Dante location to help him!"

"Wait, Yuki! This is dangerous to go alone by yourself."

"But can you see?! Dante is needed a help. If we don't do anything Dante will…"

"Just…wait here. We will try to help Dante to get out from that place, right Kotori?"

"He just makes more problems. But because he is our 'comrade', we will try our best…"

Before Kotori end her words, one of crew call her.

"Commander! We detect a spirit wavelength!"

"What?! Here? Right now?! Where is it?!"

"It's moving with such high speed. If my estimate is correct, based on spirit speed and its direction of movement, it was moving to…"

"To where?!"

"…D-Dante exact locations!"

"What?!"

**Meanwhile on battlefield**

"You look pretty bad, Dante. If you be a good boy and surrender right now, we will try **at least **healing you."

Ellen says that with such sarcastic tone. From Dante face it can be surely look like he will not surrender easily. But suddenly Dante not moving for a second, until he makes a grin.

"What are you laughing? From my view, there is nothing that can make something funny."

"Heh! Says anything you like. You will regret it."

"I wouldn't. Then, Bandersnatch Units capture him immedia…"

Before she end her words, the surrounding somehow shacking.

"What the… What happen?!"

"_Adeptus 1! There is a something heading to your place. From its wavelength, it was a spirit!"_

"Eh?! What just…wait, don't tell me you…"

Looking to her reaction, Dante just make a grin.

Suddenly the shacking becomes harsher. The clouds on sky rotate, making a circle that surrounds them. The lighter rocks get flying. The wind blowing hard. It's like a catastrophe was occurring.

"Don't tell me…spacequake?! All units! Go away from the locations, now!"

Alisa commands other wizards to go away with other wizards who still unconscious, brought by them. Ellen too get away from the estimate location of spacequake, who near Dante current location.

Suddenly...the white light comes from sky.

When the white light hit the ground, the surrounding engulfed in a blinding light. Dante get engulf to by the light too. The surrounding gets destroyed by a deafening explosion, and a fierce shockwave. The light become bigger and the destruction around it become wider. Suddenly the light stop, shrink and vanish. When the light vanish, there can be seen a two figure of silhouette. One is Dante who already change to his normal clothes with his usual black coat, but still grip his body part who get wounded. The other one is a young man with white coat and his face covered by hood. He holding a white dyed katana that length is as his body height.

"That's…no way…"

Alisa, as well other wizards can't belief what they seen with their own eyes. The one they seen are…

"…The White Spirit, **Slayer**."

The one they see is the spirit **Slayer**, a spirit that only coming when there is another spirit nearby. But this time, there is no spirit nearby.

"You're late."

Dante says that to white spirit.

"Better than not coming."

The white spirit response to Dante words.

"Alright. Anyway, how about it? Find anything?"

"As always. Nothing."

"Hah…like always huh?"

"How about you? You look not good."

"Hah! It's nothing, compare to what happened to me on past."

"Always like that. If you do it too much, you're surely will dead soon."

"There is no way I will dead. Not until that…"

They both talking like a normal situation. Even though they know they are surrounding by a wizards from any direction.

"So…my suggestion is right. You have some connection with **Slayer**."

Ellen says that with a laser blade ready on her grip.

"Eh…?"

Dante reaction… somehow unpredicted. He only shows (-_-) face toward Ellen.

"Well it doesn't matter. It was nice time. I never try to capture two targets on same time like this. More than that, the most targeted target."

"…"

Hearing Ellen says that, Dante looks to White Spirit.

"Hey Nishiro…"

"Yeah…"

"Looks like she… not understand anything…"

"Mostly."

"Then, its look like the best time we tell her the truth…"

"Yeah…"

They both facing Ellen. Suddenly the strong wind gusting and open up Nishiro hood who cover his face.

"Eh…?"

Ellen can't believe what she seen.

"Eh…"

Alisa and other wizards can't believe what they seen.

"Eh…"

All people on Franxius can't believe what they seen on screen.

EEEEEEEEHHHHHHH!?

All of them scream that aloud. Because…

"T-two…D-Dante's…"

Alisa can't really believe what she sees, make her trembling. What she seen is the spirit Slayer is… having same face as Dante?!

"What…on earth is going on?!"

Ellen says it aloud. She surely knows that Dante is human, well… not pretty normal human. But what she seen is now was another Dante who she looks before as Slayer. Only different is he has white hair and light blue eyes.

**Meanwhile on Franxius**

"The one on black coat is Dante, right?_"_

Kotori says that with such trembling sound.

"Y-yeah."

All of crew says that.

"And in white coat…is Dante…, right?"

"T-that's…correct…"

All people on Franxius can't believe what they really seen, except Yuki.

"Yuki…is Dante…have a twin brother?"

"Nope."

"Okay…wait! Why you so calm about it?"

"Eh? Is this thing must become something problematic?"

"IS IT!"

All people says it a loud.

**Back to battlefield**

"Well… it doesn't matter whatever you two have same face or twin. I still on my previous mission, capture you Dante, along with Slayer too."

Ellen ready her laser blade and looks like will attack anytime.

…

"You…" –Dante

"…want…" –Nishiro

"…to defeat us?!" –both of them with such a manly face

**Back to reality (That's just imagination?!)**

"Like that?"

Dante says that when he pointed to his imagination.

"Impossible. For me."

"Don't say that, Nishiro. It will awesome if we can do something like that!"

"Rejected. There is no way I will do that."

"Hah… you're sure really hard to get cooperated with."

Well… it's more like they begin 'they own world' talking. Ellen who already on her battle stance just in her place with "It's really annoying, those two" face.

"Well. Anyway, back to main topic. You want to defeat us? It's impossible you know?"

"For me there is no impossible. Are you forgetting the fact that you injured?"

"Well… look it yourself."

Dante showed the body part he was wounded, but there is no wound on there.

"That's impossible! Don't tell me… regenerative abilities?!"

"Well… guess it by yourself."

Because those two, the tension of place is up and down.

"Anyway if you want to, I don't mind Ellen. But I will not holding back."

"Then let's get it over with."

The tension is rise again. The (real) battle will mostly start.

"Nishiro. You mostly exhausted after flying that far with such a speed. Let me do the rest."

"Are you sure? That wound is not really completely healed."

"Trust me. I will be okay."

"…..Okay. I trust you."

"Okay then, come here…"

Dante directed his left arms toward Nishiro. Suddenly, Nishiro glowed in bright light. His body disappears and only leaves the white katana. Then Dante take the white katana, suddenly part of his coat become white, as well as some part of his hair.

"Let me show you… my true power…"

Dante make a stance of person who will unsheathe his katana in front of him.

"**Let's get started**!"

Dante and Nishiro voice mix up when he says that. Dante then unsheathe the katana. When he do that, the surround of him blast with powerful shockwave.

His shirt change to clothe-like wiring suit, combined with some metal that manifested on some of his body part. His coat change to fully white and look like combined of his coat and Nishiro coat with hood. His trouser change to white and have some metal on some part.

When he fully unsheathes his katana, he closes his eyes. His hair turned fully white. When he open his eye, the eye color change from dark brown to light blue.

"Last chance, Ellen. Still want to continue?"

"I will not take back my words."

"Then don't hate me about anything will happen. And…oh yeah…"

"Huh?"

"Because I want to make it one on one, then…"

He flicked his finger. Suddenly, other wizard's loss their consciousness, leaving Dante, Alisa and Ellen alone.

"Eh~~ I think only me and Ellen who will leave alone, but you can withstand it. Looks like you are really changed from last time, eh? But…"

Dante disappear and appeared on Alisa back.

"…sorry."

Dante hit pretty hard on Alisa neck with his hand.

"Ackh! D…Dante…"

He then catch her body who falling because she unconscious. He then put down on safe place.

"Even right now you still try to not really hurt other. As expect that you still naïve."

After Ellen says that, Dante only direct his eye toward Ellen.

"What did you just say early?"

Dante look with serious face.

"Eh? I say that you still nai…"

Before Ellen can end her words, Dante suddenly appear on front of Ellen.

"Don't. Call me. Naïve."

From that Ellen surely know what happen, Dante get pissed off.

"Tch!"

She slashes her laser blade toward Dante, but easily gets parried by Dante.

"I already on good mood before, but you just make me pissed off."

Dante lift his katana.

"**You make a wrong choice**."

With fast as light Dante swing his katana. Ellen tried to avoid it, but some part of her CR-Unit get cut and destroyed.

"Tch!"

"If you want to stay alive, go away now or…"

He thrust his katana towards Ellen.

"…I will not hesitate to kill you."

Dante developed the killing aura. It's really cold. Even Ellen can feel like her hand trembling just because she sees his cold eye.

"I will not take back my words. I will capture you…no, I will kill you! You're the enemy of Ike. You deserve to die. Even that means that killing myself."

"…"

Dante don't say anything.

"Then choose…"

"What?!"

"You go away… or Issac death."

"!"

Hearing that, she stopped on her place. The person in front of her gives a choice. And looks like he not joking at all.

"Heh! I don't get scarred to that snarling of yours…"

"This is not a joke. Leave or he dies."

Ellen can't surely make a decision. If she leaves, Issac will still alive. But if still want to deal with him, she can't guarantee that his words is lies.

"Tch! Fine, then I will leave. But don't think it was over."

Ellen then fly away from spot, mostly come back to her place belonging.

"…"

He looks to sky.

_It's that true that I still naïve…_

_Aria…._

And sun light comes to the end of day. Leave the world around with darkness.

**Meanwhile on other place**

"Ara~ ara~ Dante-san. You're such a guy. It was make me more and more want to eat you."

A girl with long twintails black hair, watch over Dante from afar. She wears a crimson and black elegant Gothic Lolita dress. Any men who look her right now will easily fall for her. But will end up to be their nightmare.

"But~, not now. Even you're try to look strong, that hole inside your heart…no one can replace it, even myself."

She took her gun that she holding on her right and points it to her head.

"Slowly but surely, you will get eaten by your own feeling. But I know you're strong person, so… don't get lost your way, Dante."

"Zafkiel. Aleph."

When she says that, she shoots herself and disappears from location.


	11. Charater Data

**Character Data**

* * *

**Kara****kūkyo Dante**

**Gender: Male**

**Age : 24**

**Species : Human, Spirit?**

**Personalities : Carefree but sometime can be serious. Looks like have sadistic persona aside from his personalities. Have some discipline because his past military experience**

**Like : Person who can be trust, freedom, Pocky**

**Dislike : Backstabber person or someone who call him naïve, hard working, anyone who hurt the one he care, anything related to sex?**

**The ex-wizard from DEM Industries. Revealed to be spy from Secret Organization Yggdrasill. The mysterious man with an unknown past. Will be revealed to have Malaxophobia.**

* * *

**Shizukana Yuki**

**Gender : Female**

**Age : ? ( From appearance, 16 )**

**Species : Spirit**

**Personalities : Child like personalities but more mature, can be scary when she angry (mostly by Dante), sometime can be airhead**

**Like : A kind person, Dante, Udon**

**Dislike : Getting fooled, Insect**

**Spirit Class : AAA**

**The spirit who traveling along with Dante. Currently under Dante protection because still not get sealed.**

* * *

**Nishiro**

**Gender : Male?**

**Age : ?**

**Species : Spirit**

**Personalities : Calm and serious, good sense of humor?, pervert?**

**Like : efficiency, knowledge,Takoyaki, woman?**

**Dislike : inefficiency, trap person?**

**Spirit Class : Unknown**

**Unknown spirit with codename "Slayer". Have some connection with Dante. Will be revealed to be pervert.**

* * *

**Alisa Amelia Evanhart**

**Gender : Female**

**Age : 23**

**Species : Human**

**Personalities : Serious, Discipline, Stubborn (when related to Dante)**

**Like : Discipline person, regularity**

**Dislike : Undisciplined person, irregularity**

**Currently Captain of America AST. The half Russian woman who before was Dante vice-captain when he still become Captain on America AST. Looks like have some feeling towards Dante.**

* * *

**Aria**

**Unknown person from Dante past. It's still unknown to anything related to her.**

* * *

**Guest Character**

**-Rampage of Shadow Twin:**

**1) Aokaze Arashi/Nanaya Arashi (Ch.5)**

**2)Aokaze Yuki (Ch.5)**


	12. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 : Dante's or Shido's?**

"Stop…stop it…"

The surrounding was engulfing by flame. A lot of building was destroyed. The scenery just like the hell itself.

"It was your own fault. You're the one who want to saving, but you end up can't do anything."

In front of young man with black hair standing a young woman. She dresses in black dress that have chain surround her body. Half of both hands take shape of gigantic metallic hand with finger as sharp as blade. She was holding someone on one of her hand.

"Stop… please stop!"

"You're weak! Really weak! You want to save me, save her, save everyone, but you're too weak! With something like that, how you can save someone? You're too naïve."

"D-Dante…"

The one who says that is a girl with blonde hair. Her condition is pretty bad, with a lot injury on her body. She was get holding on one of hand of the young woman in black dress.

"This is the result of your weakness! Your naïve! And now, I will teach you what real despair is."

She ready one of her hand, shaped like a something sharp and point it to the girl who she holding on other hand.

"Stop! Don't do it!"

The young man tries to stop her, but he can even move neither his leg nor his body. The young woman was ready to stab the girl on her holding.

"No…Stop it! Stop! STOP IIIIIITTTTT!"

**Dante woke up from his dream**

"HAH! Hah…hah…hah…"

He breathes heavily and sweating. He put his hand on his chest to calm his breath.

"That's… dream again…"

He then takes off his blankets and sitting on side of his bed.

"Is that true? That I still naïve until now? No… I'm not naïve anymore. I will never become a naïve person anymore."

When he says, sounded a low voice from another bed besides his bed.

"Mu… Dante-kun… I can't eat that's much…zzz…"

Yuki was sleeping there. She was just delirious. Much like she was dreaming eating her favorite food a lot. It can be seen from her saliva who dripping out a little from her mouth.

Dante just smile when see Yuki delirious. He somehow becomes relaxed when seen her. He then notice her blanket was just was moving from original place.

"You will catch cold if you can't fix your bad sleep habit."

He then stood up and put the blanket back to its position. It can seen Yuki smile from getting the warm inside her blanket.

"That smile… I will protect it, no matter what happen."

**Few hours later**

"Now…can I ask you something?"

"Go on."

It was on Itsuka residence. Dante just finish his moving with Yuki to apartment building that residence of other spirit. They say that something pretty urgent to discuss about. Before, Dante think that about his relationship with DEM Industries, but its look like not like that.

"Who are you?"

"It's Mana description it's not much."

"Well…that was pretty much, indeed. No! We were asking about what we say yesterday!"

That's right. They were asking about what they seen from Franxius yesterday. It's all about his relationship with white spirit "Slayer" and about his sudden transform into spirit.

"Are you really human?"

"Of course!"

"Don't lie. Before you use an Angel and even like transform into spirit. Is human can do such a thing?!"

"Well… that's…"

Dante somehow become silence.

**Psst! Nishiro. **_Dante talking inside his mind._

What? _ Nishiro voice echoing from nowhere inside Dante mind._

**Can you help me a little?**

Is that too much to be handling by you?

**Honestly, I can. But it's harder than I think.**

Then handle it.

**Waaa… don't be that cold, Nishiro. We're one right?**

You only say that when you're in trouble.

**Don't be like that. Please help me here. I will treat Takoyaki later.**

...fine. I will help you. But promise me to buy me 20's.

**Eh… that's bit too much. How about 15's.**

Then goodbye.

**Eh?! Wait! Wait a second! Okay, okay! But I can only give you 18's because… well, my money is not much this month. How about it?**

Well…okay then. I will accept it.

**Then, deal?**

Deal.

"Hah…"

Dante suddenly sighed. Suddenly the white katana manifested beside Dante. Then it's developed a bright light and takes a shape of person. When the light vanishes, Nishiro is already sitting beside Dante.

"So… you're Slayer huh?"

Kotori says it with such cold tone. Nishiro just look at her to response her words.

"Hey, hey. Don't be that cold. And… oh yeah! Don't call him Slayer. His name is Nishiro. And… hey! Say something! You're too stolid!"

"Shut up. You don't need to say it aloud."

"Hey~ you was accept to help me to explain about it. Do you forget?"

"You only say to help you. Not helping you explain it."

"Gah! As always, you're really hard to cooperate with."

They both are really a thickheaded. Shido doesn't know what happen try to calm them both.

"P-please calm down, Dante-san."

'Looks like it will become a long day,' Shido thinking like that.

**Few hours passed**

"I…see…"

Kotori says that. Before Dante and Nishiro get to the serious arguments that even they near fight each other. Luckily, Yuki who just get inside seen it and she try to calm both of them. Well…its end up good, even through Yuki neared throw her Sandalphon because Dante doesn't want to hear her and make the house get explode. After everyone calmed down Dante then explain anything about his relationship with Nishiro and why he can become a spirit, as well calmed Yuki.

"So… you say that you used Nishiro power back then. And Nishiro is a spirit without a body? Is that possible?"

"Well… even I can't explain it. Went I was meeting him…ahem! "Meet" him, he just a white katana struck on a snowy land."

"Okay…then, can you explain why he has same face as yours?"

"Ah…that's because he doesn't have a body but it doesn't mean that he can't manifest his body, right? But, because he doesn't know how his look before, he then used my appearance for now until I can found anything related to his true appearance."

"Okay."

Kotori write it on her note. When she was writing Mana then saying something.

"Um… this is what I wanted to asking before when you still on DEM."

"What is it?"

Dante look to Mana when she says that. Nishiro also notice her and look to her direction.

"About the appearance…why your face is 'somehow' same as Nii-sama?"

"What!?"

Kotori who just serious write something on her note suddenly stood up and yell a loud. Then everyone look very carefully on Dante and Shido face. Shido as well look to Dante face, vice versa.

"W-well… he has um…well, same face. But Dante looks older."

"Well… yeah…Dante looks like older Shido."

Shido says that, and get then followed by Kotori.

"Um…yeah. Went I see Shido is just like looking to my younger self."

Dante says that. Somehow everyone surprise when he say that.

"If I remember… I have my photo when I was young. Now, where is it…ah! There is it."

Dante took out a photo from his jacket. It's look like old photo.

"This is when I was on AST on America. The one on middle is me."

Dante show the photo on other. They look to the person on middle who Dante suggest it was him in younger age.

EEEHHH?!

They seem surprised. Of course they surprised. The one on photo, standing on middle who Dante suggest it was him, it's more like Shido in black hair color.

"That's… TOO DAMN SAME! What are you! Shido twin or something?!"

Kotori says it aloud. Dante try to calm her. In other hand, Shido as well can't believe what he just look too. It's just like looking himself; only different is the hair color. But somehow Mana is really calm about it.

"Hey Mana, why you're not really surprised about it?"

"I was the one who asking the question before, Nii-sama. I already know him in past, when he still on DEM."

"Um…okay. Then, can you tell me like what Dante is? When he still on DEM?"

"Well… you see. He just likes what you see now. Nothing different, except the fact that he has a spirit inside his body."

"Well… yeah. But… how he can hide it when he still on DEM? They must be checking his body when he was there, right?"

"I…don't know about it. From the last time I heard, I know him only not ordinary wizard back then. He even defeats all wizards who tease him when he just joins in. And…"

"And?"

"Well… back then, he like have a second personalities when he dealing with spirit's."

"Second personalities?"

"Yeah! How can I descriptive it… he's more…sadistic."

"Sadistic!?"

"Yep. When he dealing with spirit he firstly try to talk and even make the short conversation with spirit, but he can suddenly change when he end up fight the spirit. He… looks cold-hearted. It's just like it was someone else on there."

"I..see.."

When Shido says that, looks like Kotori and Dante already finish they 'talk'. Shido only take a peek to Nishiro. Looks like he was fall asleep because this long talks. That's the reason why he's so calm back then.

"Okay. I get what you're telling about. Now if you okay with it, we want do some 'check' to you, Nishiro and as well Yuki. You don't mind it, do you?"

"Let's see… I was planned to check Yuki condition on mean time. Well… I suggest it was okay and 'somehow' help me check her."

"Well…then, let's go to Franxius."

"Okay. Hey, sleepyhead! Wake up!"

Dante hit Nishiro head, as well he wake up from that.

"That's hurt."

"If you want sleep, do it on other place. Well whatever, you can come back inside and rest. I will call you again later."

"Alright. Faster is better."

Nishiro then disappear into light, only leave behind the white katana. Then Dante took it and wrap it on some long cloth and put it on his back.

"Well… what are you waiting for? Let's go to Franxius now. It's better to finish it before dinner."

With that Kotori call someone from Franxius to pick them up. Then they are disappear from house and arrive to Franxius.

**Meanwhile, at JGSDF's base**

"…"

Alisa just sits silently on her work desk. She is still thinking what happen back then.

"Dante is… a spirit?"

When she thinking that, she clenched her fist, like not believe what she just thinking.

"No… there is no way he is one! I know who is Dante is! There is **no way** he is a spirit!"

Her emotion nearly burst, but…

KNOCK KNOCK

Someone just knocking the door.

"Who is it?"

"Mr. Wescott from DEM Industries."

!

Alisa surprised about who is on door.

"Come in."

After she says that, come in two figures from outside. They are Issac Wescott and his secretary Ellen Mather.

"So Mr. Wescott, what is your business with me? I'm not in mood right now."

"How rude is that. We just come here to give you an offer."

"An offer?"

"That's right."

She can't think what inside this man mind. Why would the main director have an offer to her, who is just normal captain of AST team on America?

"What kind of offer you talking about?"

"Oh! Straight to the point, eh? Just like Dante is she, right Ellen?"

"Can't deny it."

"Tsk!"

She somehow dislikes him. Because, he is the one who make Dante to the wanted lists.

"This is my offer. How about you join DEM Industries?"

"What?!"

She now really-really doesn't know what inside this man head.

"You see… I quite interested to you. Able to stand against Dante that whole time and from the information that I just receive, you're his vice-captain back when he still on AST. It's pretty surprised you know?"

"Then… what is connection with your offer?"

"Getting trained right under Dante, you must know all of his strategist and his battle behavior. And more than that…"

"What?"

"You don't want him to be killed like that, right?"

"What are you?!"

Issac grins.

"Now now. Calm down. We as well feel lost when Dante was defecting. He was an excellent wizard. He gives a great retribution to our company. It's can't be end up like this, right?"

"Huh! I don't look any good point to join your company."

"Well… looks like you need more time to think about it. Because I still have some business, I will go now."

"Yeah! Go now. I still have something to be more thinking than your offer."

Issac then go to door and want exit the room, but he stop middle half.

"And one more thing. If you decide to join us, I maybe will reconsider about the revocation of Dante on wanted lists. Well… nice to meet you."

"?!"

Then he exits the room. Alisa just fall silent on her spot.

"Reconsider… of Dante revocation… on wanted lists…"

She then walks to window and look direct to moon who shine brightly.

"…"

She just fall silent again and thinking about it.

**Back to apartment of spirit**

Dante and Yuki just finish the examination on Franxius. They back to house and eats dinner with other. Then after dinner, Dante say his farewell and go back to apartment.

"Are not always you wanted to sleep faster?"

"Yeah… I just get tired. Moreover…"

"?"

"I just get feeling tomorrow will be a tiring day."

* * *

**Ratatoskr Observation Report:**

**1) Karakūkyo Dante/Nishiro**

Risk Factor: AA (Further Analysis Needed)

Spacequake: AAA (Further Analysis Needed)

Spirit's Astral Raiment: AA

Angel: AAA+ (Further Analysis Needed)

Strength: 235 (Further Analysis Needed)

Consistency: 257 (Further Analysis Needed)

Spiritual Power: 300

Agility: 299 (Further Analysis Needed)

Intelligence: 255 (Further Analysis Needed)

**2) Shizukana Yuki**

Risk Factor: AAA

Spacequake: B

Spirit's Astral Dress: AAA

Angel: AAA

Strength: 233

Consistency: 205

Spiritual Power: 130

Agility: 150

Intelligence: 90


	13. Chapter 9 Part 1

**Chapter 9: Time Killer Part 1**

**Raizen High School**

Yesterday was such an unpredictable event. Even Shido already meet Dante several time before he cooperated with Ratatoskr, he doesn't know Dante have a same face as him when he was young. Well, Shido try to not over think it. Suddenly he remembers the words that Mana says.

_…he can suddenly change when he end up fight the spirit. He…looks cold-hearted. It's just like it was someone else on there._

"End up fight the spirit? It's that mean that he was do a same thing as DEM do before?"

He knows what exactly he says. DEM is a company who hunt spirit. Dante before was one of their wizards. So, that means that Dante will do such a thing? But why? Dante was told him that he is on the side of saving spirit, but why he end up working with them? If he just wants to get information he doesn't need to do that far, right? Looks like he need to watch him over. Besides, if he has like second personalities, that mean there is a chance that he will do something bad again to spirit.

DING! DONG! DING! DUNG…

The sound of bell who means the lesson will get start. All student get to their seat. Shido remind that the first lesson is mathematic. Well… it's not his best subject after all. Then, the door slide and coming the teacher, but is not the usually teacher. He was…

"Sorry for sudden appear. I'm the new math teacher. My name is Tendo Dante. I hope we can work it together."

The student pretty surprised, especially the girl. Most of them getting excited because the one who become new teacher is really young, mostly like on 20's.

But not all of student. Shido and as well Yuki is more surprised.

"Da…"

Before Yuki finish her words, Dante stare to Yuki like saying, "Shut Up".

"Okay calm down students."

Tamae-chan just get inside and calmed the student (who mostly the girls).

"As you can see Tendo-san is our new math teacher. So I hope you all can get well with him."

With that sort notice, the lesson just begins (somehow) normally.

**Lunch Time**

"Oi kotori. Why Dante here? More than that as teacher?"

"_Oh…sorry Shido. I forget to tell you. Don't worry, he only there to watch Yuki progress anyway."_

"But the person like him doesn't even need to as far as doing such thing, right?"

"_Well… I was thinking like that before. But before I asked it, he already told me the reason._"

"The reason? What is it?"

_"He say,"**Well… she hasn't sealed yet. So, I just want to watch her from the most crucial point…her education. Why? I was the one who look after her this past 3 year from our first meeting. So, it's my responsibilities to make sure nothing wrong. As I can do is just give her basic knowledge of humanity and the education of humanity. Being a teacher is the best place to do it and… I can have the reason to come out. You know that if I too long on house and they found me there, it will make them think I have connection with you all. To prevent it, at least I must get notice outside house so they think I don't have any connection to you all and burden you all.**"_

"That's… pretty well reason… I guess? Then about his name… "

"_He is the one who choose it._"

"I see…"

"_If you have another question, just ask him directly when you're home._"

"Alright."

Not long before that, the next lesson bell is ringing.

**DEM Industries**

"It's a right decision to join us, right?"

"…"

Alisa just follows Issac silently. She doesn't really talkative around him.

"Hou… still silent and calms as before. Don't worry; I will not lie on you about Dante revocation on wanted lists."

"Make sure you take your words."

"Don't talk like that to Issac. You're still not really joining us."

"…"

"Anyway… we're arriving."

They are arriving on some strange room. Looks like wizard surgery room. Alisa can see other wizard who on medical surgery.

"Why you bring me to such a place like this?"

"Well… you see…"

Issac stopped on his walk.

"If you want him to not become wanted person… make him join us back."

"That's… I don't know how to make him do that. Last time I try, it's not work."

She says that. She lying because she doesn't want they know she was there to ask him the reason why he's defecting. And it end up she must used force to make him says it.

"That's because that time you're still far weak from him. But, that time I surprise that you able to fight one-on-one with him that long."

"…"

"Anyway, the reason of your losing is because you don't know how he change when he with us. Maybe you don't know that he is strong as Ellen, don't you?"

"I already know it. Even he is strong as Ms Mathers, there is a chance I still able to win somehow."

"Ah… but you know the new information about him?"

"New information? Other than his defection, there is no other information that I get."

"Well, that's because we don't tell other wizards other than our wizards."

"What did you says?! No…moreover, what is the new information is it?"

"There are two; first he is now stronger than Ellen."

"He's just lucky anyway."

Ellen looks like try to deny it.

"And the other one?"

Alisa looks like don't care about first information he was telling about.

"Hou… doesn't interest? Well… how about this one; he was a spy from beginning he joins world of wizards."

"Spy?!"

Alisa surprised after hear it. Dante is spy? But as she knows, Dante doesn't look hide anything back when he still wizard, except… his past.

"Heh! Are you having an evidence to prove it?"

"When you're going here, what did you see?"

"Eh? Well… I see your place is pretty messy. Is there any spirit's who attack your place?"

"There isn't. All of those messes create by Dante himself."

"What!? How?!"

"As from information of wizards who get attacked, he just suddenly here and make some mess. When I meet him directly, he tells me his true identity."

Issac says it without any intention to hide it. Alisa still can't believe what Dante did. But at least she has some hint about his true intention.

"Then… what do you want to me to do?"

"As always, straight to the point and be serious. Okay, I will tell you. Let's talk about it on the comfortable room."

Then, they are walk again to another room.

**Few hours later, Spirit Apartment**

"Well… at least you already tell me everything."

Shido just finish his question to Dante regarding his sudden appear as teacher.

"Well… if there is something you want to ask, ask it. I will try to answer it as far as I can. Moreover…"

Dante change his vision towards young girl with blue hair.

"Why are you here, Mana?"

"I just finish my business with Kotori-san and when I see Nii-sama just talking something with you, I just get curious."

"I see. And… any progress with Nightmare?"

"PPFFT!?"

Shido just spurt a little his drink. Why Dante asking something like that?

"There isn't. She is pretty hard to get traced."

"Alright. One hint from me, you better forget it."

"What did you says!?"

Mana suddenly reacted after Dante says that.

"Forget her?! Are you kidding me?!"

"I'm not kidding. You're now is still not able to defeat her."

"What is lacking from me to defeat her in your eyes?!"

"Well… she is hard to predictable and you already know that all Kurumi you kill is just clone of her."

"I will not accept your suggestion. She is the dangerous spirit! If I leave her like that, there is chance Nii-sama will get hurt too."

"Hah… do as you like. I just warn you. Anyway, I don't like to talk about her this long. Because based on her personalities and characteristic she will…"

"**I will what Dante-san?**"

"!"

Mana and Shido surprised after hear the sound from. It was Kurumi, just appear suddenly and stand on Dante back.

"…will be here now. Standing on my back."

Dante looks like already know Kurumi will come out on his back. Wait… why Dante somehow know something about Kurumi?

"Ara, ara, Dante-san. It's not good to talk about someone behind them."

"Nah… like I like to talk something about you. No. So anyway…"

Dante turn his head and look to Kurumi who behind him.

"Why are you here? It's I already give you as always for a month? Don't tell me, are you already using it all?"

Give her as always he does? What that's mean? Shido and Mana thinking like that.

"Honestly, yes. I was using it all."

"Hah… if you used that much just such a time, you will get fat."

"Ara, ara. Is it rude to talk about girl weight?"

"Talk to you… just give a headache…"

Mana can't wait any longer to only standing there and watch those two talking.

"Dante-san! What your relationship with her?! Moreover…, what are you talking about before?"

Dante hear that just scratching his head. He thinks it will become troublesome somehow.

"Well… you see. She kills human to restore her time, right? Her time means her spirit mana, so to **little** prevent her to kill much I just support her by give her some mana."

When he says that, Kotori who just get inside hear it.

"Wait! Support her by give her some mana? How do you do that?"

"Well… it's complicated but possible. By use my knowledge of spirit, combined with some DEM thing that I sto… ahem! Borrow… I can make some device to take some of my um… **our **mana to be like liquid so I can give her without using "harsh" method."

Dante then stood up and goes to kitchen to take some drink.

"Okay… then, what do you mean by "harsh" method?"

When Kotori says that, Dante just already near Kurumi somehow.

"Well… you see…"

Kotori realize that Dante height somehow getting lower and lower.

"…like what happen now."

After he says, everyone on room get surprised. Dante just like drowned to shadow that somehow was there.

"Wait a second! You mean right now is… eating you?"

Shido says that. Mana and Kotori more surprised after he says that.

"Yep. And… Kurumi, is it rude to not tell someone who will be eaten that they will be eaten?"

"Maybe… but I can't hold any longer my starvation. Can you let me do that this time? Please?"

"After you used all I give you for month, suddenly come like this, and now you ask me to….."

Dante just drowned inside the shadow.

"Dante-san?! You… nightmare! I will not le…"

**Can you shut up Mana.**

There is sound from shadow that somehow just no disappears.

"Dante-san! You're still alive!?"

**Of course I'm. Do you think this much can kill me?**

Shido who hear the sound too, get close to the shadow.

"Dante, are you there? Are you really still alive?"

**How much time I say it to make you believe me?! Anyway I somehow not really comfortable, so I will out.**

"How did you do that?"

**Just watch. And can anyone stay away from the "thing" that drowned me?**

"Um… okay…"

Everyone who just get near the place back off.

**Alright. Heave-Ho!**

Suddenly the arm comes out from the shadow. Firstly, it's not move, but suddenly it's moving and come out another hand from shadow. And then, the hands placed on each side and suddenly Dante emerge from shadow. It's still hard to him to move but he still able to move. Slowly Dante come out from shadow. His clothes were ripped and some parts of his body get bloody. He just like gets skinned alive.

"The heck!? Hey, Dante. Are you alright?"

Kotori says that. Looking Dante condition like that just make Shido want to puke.

"Hah…I…okay…hah…hah…don't worry…"

"Hey! Your condition is bad! Kotori-san, we need to take Dante to Franxius now!"

"Like… I say…hah… don't worry… Yuki…"

"Yes Dante."

Yuki then get closed to Dante. She then takes a small strange bottle from her pocket. When she presses the upper part, come out something like needle from lower part. Then, she injects it to Dante body. Suddenly, the parts that get blood come out get stopped. The wound looks like somehow closing by itself. Any skin who get ripped just back to normal. Dante body comes back as he doesn't have those wound from the start. Well… except his clothes that still ripped.

"What just happen?"

Shido can't think what is going on.

"Yuki just inject me with MHLq."

"MHLq? What is that?"

Everyone except Yuki get curious.

"MHLq is short of 'Mana Healing Liquid'. It's the thing that can heal you completely even from most critical wound. Same as medic realize but more smaller on size."

"Eh…? Is that true?"

"Of course. I'm the one who create it anyway. Well… it's used your spirit regeneration power for its base Kotori."

"Eh? Is it?"

"Well… it's still not complete anyway. I need you mana to complete it through. Can I ask it later?"

"Um…well… you can, I guess? But how you take my mana?"

"I have device to do that. Don't worry it will not really hurt. Just hurt as ant bite you. Ah… moreover…"

Dante take hi view toward Kurumi.

"… You must take the responsibilities to take 'our' mana without telling beforehand."

"Eh? I must? But in the end you still alive, don't you?"

"Are you forgetting how strong I am? Are you want me show it to you again?"

"Ara? I like to see it honestly. But you always ignored me before."

"That's because you're annoying. But you're lucky that I'm on mood because **something **before."

"Is it? So… same place?"

"As always. Our **date** place."

"Alright. I will back now. Don't forget our **date**, Dante."

After she saying that, she disappear when she go to shadow on her back.

"And… as well you're lucky Mana."

"I'm lucky?"

"Yes. I will show you how to **treat** her. It will be…"

**Somewhere Apartment**

"…"

Alisa just sit on her bed remind what she hear on DEM.

"I already accept it, so I must not regret my decision."

She stood up and goes to window to see the moon.

"Dante… I swear. I will found out your real motive. We will see each other again …"

—**Tomorrow.**


	14. Chapter 9 Part 2

**Chapter 9: Time Killer Part 2**

**Spirit Apartment**

The tensions on apartment become high. Of course is high. Dante was does something like miracle but right now, he's on problem.

"Now…Dante-san. Can you tell us what are you thinking right now?"

"I think I hear you asking a question."

"Well… that's right…NO! We're asking that what the hell you are doing before?!"

"Eh? Is it normal to asking a girl going to date?"

"Well… not really. Depend on situation. But right now, the word **date** looks like not pointed to that 'date'."

"Is it?"

Dante just smiling to respond Kotori annoyed face. Mana just not sits there quietly saying something.

"Hey Dante-san. What's you mean by I'm lucky?"

"Well… you see, I sure you really want to deal with Kurumi, right? But, like I say before, you're still not ready to deal her right now."

"There is nothing impossible until I try."

"Oh! Is that right? Can you remember me last time you can make her dying? Wait! I change my question, last time you make her cornered?"

"Tch!"

Seeing Mana reaction Dante just smile strangely.

"So~~ I will teach you how to deal with her."

"Eh? Bu…."

Before Mana end her words Dante shut her mouth with his forefinger.

" Tsss~~. Don't ask anything. It will not surprise again if I tell you now. Just wait tomorrow. Don't worry, I will tell you the exact location."

Dante then stood up and going to his room.

"H-hey! Wait Dante! You're not telling us the meaning of that **date**!"

Dante stop on his move and look to back.

"Just wait tomorrow."

Dante then continue his walk to his room.

"That guy…. Is he antisocial or something?"

"Don't know. Even in DEM he is like that too. Well… not much as now."

Everyone just concerned about what Dante will do tomorrow. But…

"…"

There is one person, just listening to them silently from another room.

**Tommorow**

"As I promised, I come."

Dante just come to some empty place. It's look like abandoned military bases.

"Ara ara. I think you will not come."

On there, Kurumi was stood on the field. She already on her astral dress and from the blood trace on her shoe, she probably was 'eating' before come.

"Looks like you're already having a 'meal' before come here."

"As always, you're very concerning to surrounding. As well to other party."

"Just my habit. Anyway, yesterday you're too rough to do it. Are you planning to eat me permanently?"

"How about you, Dante-san. Why you look holding back before? You're always already healed whatever you're already get out but that time you let yourself get wounded. I'm pretty curios about that."

"Nah! Don't mind it. I just slack off anyway."

**Meanwhile on Franxius**

"Dante is pretty good on talking, right?"

"He's not like you Shido. He maybe already pretty experience to deal to the opposite of gender. Not like you who still need our help for something."

"Gugh…"

Shido, Kotori and other crew was on Franxius. Mana as well there because Dante is the one who tell her to watch him.

"He says he will show how to deal with her, but until now he only talks without doing anything."

"He isn't doing anything? But as I see he does… wait, you mean by doing is…"

"That's right Nii-sama. Just like what you're thinking."

Shido know what Mana telling about. It was the spirit killing. He says to Mana that he will show her the way to deal her. She assumes that he will teach her how to kill Kurumi. But, right now Dante just talking to Kurumi.

"Well… let's see what will Dante do for now. I hope is not the worst scenario."

"I hope so."

**Back to field**

"Well… look on the time. Looks like we must end our conversation, right now."

"You're right. Well…"

Kurumi strangely giggle by herself. Without Dante know, there is other Kurumi on his back pointed her gun to his head.

"…let's start our **date**, shall we?"

BANG! The sound of gun heard a loud. Dante head was penetrated by Kurumi gun. His body then lying down lifeless. The blood can seen flooded on his head. But…

"**Really. To be harsh from beginning. Is not matching your personalities… wait, it's matching, even only half.**"

"_What the?!"_

Mana can't believe what she looks. Dante mostly already dead because those instant dead shot, but Dante looks okay. Dante then stood up normally and only scratch his head. On his head, there is no single wound. It's just like before was nothing happens.

"Alright Kurumi. Because you're the one who start first…"

Dante open his left hand palm. Suddenly there is some katana-like laser blade with its sheath was appear on his left hand, and he then grip it. It's was dyed on black color with some mechanical part. The height of katana mostly same as his height.

"Ara? Are you wants to use that?"

"I already say to Mana that I will show her the way to deal with you. So, it will more comfortable if I used what **wizard** will use."

"If you saying that, I will not prevent you. But~~ try to not **dead**, can you?"

"Don't underestimate me. It will backfire on you."

"That pretty harsh to be saying that on the girl."

"Don't act innocent; you're already too late to doing that. Well then…"

Dante took out the katana from its sheath and point it to Kurumi.

"…lets the **date(battle) **begin."

"Kihihihihi, that's right. Zafkiel-Aleph!"

Kurumi point her gun to her chin and pressed the trigger. Instantly, her figure disappears. But…

**Too slow.**

...Dante figure as well disappear and when Kurumi appear, he already on her back. Kurumi surprise when she realize that Dante already on her back and step back from Dante.

"This is it Mana. First Lesson: First Bullet-Aleph. Once she use it, she will move in incredible speed but there is two way to deal it. 1st: Ready to guard against anything she will do after appear, or 2nd: know where she will appear so you can have time to counterattack or planning other thing."

"Ara? You were on teaching? Is it cheating to tell her some hint to deal with me?"

"Depending. Whatever she capable to do it or not."

"It's much like yourself. Really."

She shot Dante continuously without single delay. But Dante reflect all her shot with his katana who spin over on his front.

"Eh? If you're still a lady, then how about retaining some manners?"

"It's I must do it? I was deal with you, you know?"

"Oh yeah! My bad. If you're not seriously, you will easily get defeated in a second because I always serious from beginning. Sorry I forget it."

Dante stop to reflect Kurumi shot with his katana and use territory to push forward.

"Then it's my turn. HA!"

Dante slash continuously. From side to other side, Dante attack from any directions. Kurumi only can evade or guard against it.

"Don't get carried away, Dante-san. Or you will let your guard down."

When Dante still attack Kurumi, other Kurumi is ready to shot him from back and other direction.

"I told you, it's useless."

Dante took the katana back to its sheath. Instantly, Dante slash around, make a circle shape and put his katana back to his sheath. Suddenly all Kurumi who will shot Dante get slashed. The body cut into part, the arm cut off from its place, the head fly over from the body. Dante surrounds just like a place of massacre.

"Ara ara, Dante-san. It's really harsh. Maybe you must…"

She pointed her gun toward Dante.

"…stop in your place for bit. Zafkiel-Zayin!"

She instantly presses the trigger. Just before the bullet hit Dante, there is a rock fly to bullet direction. The bullet hit the rock.

"And the Second Lesson: Seventh Bullet-Zayin. It's the troublesome bullet because when it hit you, you can't move your body. **But** only it was hit your body. The only way to deal with it is evade or make sure it's not hit any part of your body or anything you was grip on. Like this rock…"

Dante pointed on the rock that just get hit and fly on spot.

"…as long not hit something that connect directly to your body, the one who stop it will only the something who get hit, not your body."

After Dante say it, the rock fall to the ground.

"Dante-san. If you always do that, it's will no fun again. Are you thinking our **date** is just an education reference?"

"Well… maybe you're right. For practical lesson, it will more effective if she do it by herself. Alright…"

Dante take a deep breath and look to Kurumi.

"…then let's start the real **date(kill) **now."

Somehow surrounding is trembling.

**Franxius**

"Eh!? What happen there?"

Kotori seen something irregular on the field. Suddenly one of crew calls her.

"Commander! There is high territory output on the place!"

"What!? From where?"

"It's…from Dante. He is the source of output!"

"That's… don't tell me he…"

**That's right Kotori-chan. Dante will serious this time.**

Everyone surprise when they hear the sound from the door. There was Yuki just get inside.

"He will serious? Serious for what?" Shido asked to Yuki.

"He will serious…"

Yuki look the other way.

"… **do a spirit killing**."

"Wa…" Shido can't say a word from his mouth after heard it. Mana seen concerned about Yuki words.

"You mean Dante will kill Nightmare, right here right now?"

"That's… only Dante that will decide it."

**Back to Battlefield**

Dante already put on his AR-Unit. As always Dante engulf a great aura around him. His right eyes glowing a bright red light.

"Ara ara. You look like serious this time. I was scared somehow."

"…Always act innocent like that. Really, you're such a two faces girl."

"That's rude. Well… it's doesn't matter. Come now,Zafkiel!"

The giant clock appears on her back. A lot of her clone coming from the shadow that engulf the area. Dante was surrounded but he only looks around calmly.

"I see… take one with a lot. You're always like that."

"To take the advantage to strong enemies, using a lot of people is good on any strategist."

"It more like you're already giving up from beginning."

"Well… it's doesn't matter. **U****s**, attack him."

With that command, other Kurumi assault Dante from any direction.

"It's useless. HA!"

Dante swing his katana around and kill much of Kurumi, but not all of them. With such fast act Dante grip the neck of one of Kurumi who dashing to him and throw it to other direction with such of power, making other Kurumi bouncing from shockwave of throwing. Dante take the advantage to move to other place when he still slashing to any Kurumi who close by.

"Ara ara, Dante-san. Why in such of hurry? It's still long ways to go you know?"

Dante doesn't concern what Kurumi say and he then rush to Real Kurumi with high speed.

"For me… there isn't long way to go."

He swing his katana to Kurumi. In an instant, other Kurumi already blockaded his way and get hit by Dante slash and becoming a piece of flesh meat with the blood spurt anywhere, it even spurts to Dante face. Kurumi(real) take a back step. She seen Dante face covered in blood like he was psychopath.

"Hah… my face gets dirty."

Dante wipe his face with his arm to clean most of his face. Suddenly Dante make a grin.

"What so funny, Dante-san?"

"Nothing. It just… is already a long time since I **kill** someone."

"Ara? You're like now is just like some serial killer who kill again after a long time."

"If it was normal person, I must think why I kill them. But for you, killing a lot of your clone it's not really need to think over it."

"Ara ara. How sadistic you're. Are you not once thinking the feeling of other **me**?"

"Why I must do that for? You're yourself not even concern of them because **they** are you."

"Is that right? Oh my. I forget it. Thank to remind me."

"You're welcome. Now… let's end it now."

Dante moved slowly to Kurumi, but somehow Kurumi face expression change. She somehow like scared. It can be looks from her pupil who get small and her body trembling. She like see a monster on front of her. Other Kurumi as well not moving or get near Dante.

"No no no. It's just my imagination. There's nothing to be scared. Zafkiel-Aleph."

She then took her gun on her chin and presses the trigger. But… something wrong.

"Ara?"

She surely knows that after she does that she will move on incredible speed but… nothing happen.

**Meanwhile, on Franxius**

"Eh? What she doing?"

Everyone on Franxius except Yuki confuse about what happen.

"If I right, after she using that she will disappear from her place but… why is nothing happen."

Mana says that when she still confuse about strange thing happen. After that, one of crew calls Kotori.

"Commander! There is something wrong with Kurumi spirit wavelength and her mana reading."

"What!?"

**Battlefield**

"Why is not working!?"

Kurumi shot herself repeatedly but there is nothing happen. She tries with other bullet but still nothing happen.

"Looks like you're already feel the effect."

Hear that Kurumi look to Dante with sweaty face.

"The effect? What that does mean!?"

"Ah… you see. My territory is pretty unique, you know? Because…"

He walked slowly to Kurumi.

"…after some time, my territory will able to deactivate any spirit power within its rage."

"What?! Wait, that mean on that time…"

"That's right. I used it that time."

Kurumi surprised after hearing that. If any spirit power is deactivate, that's mean she can't used her power. She will disadvantage. Meanwhile, Dante still walk slowly to her.

"No. No! Stay away!"

She shoots Dante but just easily Dante reflect her bullet. He still walk slowly but surely closing to Kurumi.

"Stay away! Stay away! STAY AWAY!"

She still shot him while take step back. She doesn't know there is a rock on her foot and falling.

"Ouch!"

She feeling hurt for that sudden falling. Before she know, Dante already on front of her.

She feels on despair. She can't do anything. Her power can't be used. Other her is not do anything and just disappear.

Dante lift his katana, ready to cut Kurumi into two with cold expression.

"_Stop it Dante!_"

Shido try to stop Dante but he not heard it.

"Hiiiii…."

Kurumi scared and closed her eyes. She's ready for any outcome. Dante swing downward his katana and…

**DUGH!**

"Ow!"

She feels something hit her head. But somehow she realizes something. She must be cut into two, not get hit by something. She open her eyes and seen Dante hit her with his katana that just already on its sheath.

"Really. I don't think you can be scared because of that. Hehehe~ that's hilarious."

Dante just laugh a little seeing Kurumi expression. She heard that and stood up suddenly.

"Of course I'm! Who is not scared after experience such a things?! Beside your expression is looks like real!"

"Are you forgetting that I can fake my expression when I need it?"

"Ah…that's…"

"Hahaha!"

"Stop laughing! Dummy!"

Somehow, Kurumi elegant personalities just disappear after she says that.

"_That's… pretty such a change personalities…"_

"_I agree with you."_

Everyone on Franxius can't imagine drastic change on Kurumi personalities.

"Now now. Don't get angry. I'm just kidding. Don't take it to heart."

"U~~…"

Well… looks like it end up without anyone dead. Dante just teasing Kurumi and her somehow get mad at it.

"Wait… you mean all this time you just…"

"That's right. I just want to relax for bit, as well move my body."

Dante says that. Kurumi is sullen because what happen before is just answer with that easy.

"Alright alright! Don't sullen like that. Okay… now let's go ba…"

Dante not finish his word because he senses something.

"! Watch out!"

Suddenly there is a bright like coming to their place. Dante make a barrier with his territory and block the light. The surrounding beside inside territory gets blast away.

"_What just happening?_"

Kotori surprised when she looks on monitor. Something is attack Dante and Kurumi.

"This is…"

Dante look to sky. There is someone fly on there.

"That's… Pendragon? Ellen?!"

Because the smoke is still thick he can't see it clearly. Then the winds gusting and blow away the smoke.

"That's… you… impossible…"

What Dante looks is CR-Unit Pendragon, but the one who use it is not Ellen. It was…

"… Alisa!?"

The one who use it was Alisa. But she looks different. Her eye…

…**doesn't have any emotion on it.**


	15. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 : Commander Forever**

**Few hours ago on DEM**

"Are you sure you don't want think it for a second?"

"To make him back there's must be a sacrifice."

"Alright. But I warn you, there is chance that your lifespan will be decreasing significaly."

"I will handle it. Whatever my lifespan get decreasing or I can't move my body again, I will take it."

"Pretty brave, huh? Alright, let's begin the operation."

Few minutes later

"How are you feeling?"

"I feel…empty."

"Everyone who gets this always feel like that. But don't worry; it will disappear after some time."

"Okay."

"Then…let me ask you. Do you know your mission?"

"I know. That was…"

**Current Time**

"…Alisa!?"

On the sky there is a one wizard. Flying alone with such a cold expression. It was Alisa. She uses the CR-Unit Pendragon, the same unit use by Ellen but with black color.

"H-How can you…"

Not waited Dante finish his words, Alisa rushing toward him with the big laser blade ready on her hand.

"Wa…! Kurumi! Get away!"

Dante took out his katana from the sheath and guard against Alisa attack. Kurumi get away from location and disappear inside shadow.

"Gugh! This is!"

Dante feel the pressure of her attack is different. He knows surely how her attack was. Even she use the unit like Pendragon, he know there is similarity with her attack, but is somehow different. Without waiting, Alisa use force and swing it. Dante try to parry it but she is too strong and makes send Dante flying back.

"These feelings… don't tell me you…!"

Dante who send flying regain his balance and land hardly. From his mouth spurt out some blood.

"Alisa! What the hell are you thinking?!"

With such cold expression, Alisa looks to Dante.

"This is…for take you back…"

"But it's doesn't mean you must join them! Are you lost your mind?!"

"…"

Alisa doesn't answer him and keep attack him. Dante try to parry all of her attack but some of it caught his guard off. He doesn't want to do it but he doesn't have a choice, he must counterattack.

"Alisa! Please open your eyes! Why are you doing all of this?!"

"…"

She still not answer Dante question and keep attacking. Dante try to hold it much longer but because his previous battle, he's already exhaust.

"Alisa!"

"…"

Dante tried to make her speak but looks like she already lost herself. Frustrated about how he can make her come back to her sense he end up must do what he must do.

"I got no choice… please endure it, Alisa."

Dante take big step back. When he's landed, he already activated his AR-Unit and ready to attack.

"RAAARGH!"

Dante hit pretty hard with his katana to her. She tried to guard it but end up lost a balance and pushed back. There is blood dripping from her mouth. Dante eyes glowing a red light and somehow his unit develop a red aura.

"Overdrive…ACTIVATED!"

Some thick armor that previously on his body opened. From the inside of slice of armor engulf a bright red light. Suddenly from other side of his waist manifest other katana. Dante took out the katana from its sheath and on battle stance. Alias who take her balance only look to Dante coldly but somehow there's some little emotion on her face.

"Before you're try to ask me the reason why I'm defecting. If you want to take me back… do it with all you have! I will not holding back this time."

"…Alright."

For the first time after a long silence, she's responded.

"So, you're not really lost there. I grateful but it's still long way to say you're really back."

"…You're…grateful…?"

"Well… are you forget what I say when I still lead you all?"

"…That…time…"

Alisa feels a headache. She like remember something…

-Flashback-

"_Hey, Dante." The girl asking to young man._

"_What is it?" _

"_Even through you lead everyone, why you're always tried to do all hard work by yourself?"_

"_Because… there is sometime… on my past, that make me can't really trust other."_

"_Then why you're leading us from beginning?"_

"_That's because no matter how you not trust other, you will still rely on others. We're not born to be alone. Everyone have something that can't be trust, but if you can make it, you can overcome something as __**trusting other**__."_

"_Hehe…" she giggle._

"_What's so funny?"_

"_That's because you're saying it to make yourself look cool, right?"_

"_Gegh…" he somehow shocks "that's … not important…"_

"_Then, can I ask you a question?"_

"_What is it?"_

"_Are you trust me?"_

"_Nope."_

"_Eh? But that's mean…" she looks disappointed._

"_But, if on other situation occur, I will trust you."_

"_Eh?"_

"_Like I say, no matter I'm not trust someone, I will end up trust them. But…"_

"_But?"_

"_For you…" he blush a little "maybe, JUST maybe I can trust you no matter what situation occur."_

-Back to present-

"Gugh…"

She looks dizzy. She somehow doesn't know what she just remembers.

"Don't deny it Alisa. I know you're still there. Just sit tight and I will take you out from that cage."

Without hesitation Dante rush to Alisa. She regains her sense and counters his attack with parry and slash but get parry with other katana. They fight like someone who want win the tournament, both not stops to doing their best. The spark fly everywhere when they weapon hit each other. They move like they are dancing. It's just like they both… enjoy it.

"You're remembering it, right? Just like the old time. We fight each other to train our self."

"This is…"

"Remember it, Alisa. Remember who you are."

They both were clashing each other without any delay. Dante keep tried to make Alisa come back to her normal self. Until…

CLASH!

When their weapon clash each other, Alisa face somehow get down. Dante try to look to her face. What he sees… she shed a tear.

"I… I have no choice. I don't… I don't want you… end up like that. I know… I was stubborn but… why you're not telling me a truth! I know you… I know exactly who you are. You are… not kind of person who will… do something without a reason."

"…..Sorry…"

"Wa…"

She looks to Dante with surprised expression. Dante face like he feel guilty.

"I… I want to tell you but… I don't want you and others to get involved. This is… not something that can be easily told."

Both of them stop on their place. Alisa finally knows why Dante don't want to tell her. He doesn't want her and others get involved. Even he always like that, playing a secret to everyone but deep inside him… he care all of us. He always does all by himself… so we will not get involved.

"_Why you stop Alisa. Do your mission properly._"

Alisa hears a sound from his communication device. Issac was order her to complete her mission properly. She doesn't want to… but if she doesn't do it, Dante will…

"Do it…"

"What…?"

"You have a mission, as fellow soldier on past it's was our duties to do a mission, no matter what outcome is."

Dante looks seriously with his word. Everyone who see it it's just the professionalism of work. But, Alisa looks it different. She knows what those words mean.

"Alright, Dante. This is just a mission anyway. Don't feel bad."

Alisa ready on battle stance. Dante just grins when he sees it.

"Okay… let's do this."

They both are already on battle stance. They glare each other. Each other wait other to make first move. Until… the bright lights come to their place on such speed.

**What?!**

They both surprised. The light coming to their way but more accurately to Dante place. He develop the territory, guard against it and success. Even though he success, there is some crack on his territory, possibly if the attack continue the territory will shattered.

"Don't tell me…"

Dante looks to the sky. He saw an airship, but it's not an ordinary airship. It's was…

"…[Goetia]?!"

"_Looks like you're already exhaust, Dante._"

"This sound… Ellen?!"

Alisa surprised who was riding the airship [Goetia]. On the other hand, looks like Dante already know it.

"So… after you send her you end up do it by yourself."

"_I can't trust her because she was your underling before. Even we try as much as brainwashing her, but its looks like not effective._"

"Isn't that same as disobey Issac order?"

"_As long it was to make our 'plan' goes smoothly, Issac will approve it."_

"Really… that 'plan'? Is Issac still wanted to achieve that 'plan'? Hehe… "

"_Are you laughing?! How dare you!"_

"Of course it's funny. You think that's will come smoothly like you think? No."

Dante glare to Ellen airship, more like he glares to herself directly.

"**As long I still alive, you will never ever achieve it.**"

"_Then prove to me, your words."_

The Goetia activated the territory and looks like ready to attack anytime.

"Alisa. You better get out from here. This will be pretty messy."

"…Alright."

Alisa flies away from spot. Dante looks to Goetia with smile.

"Even I was already known like what that airship is but, let's sees how you use it Ellen."

Dante raised his arm and point to the sky.

"Now come…"

**...AR-Unit… [Spirit].**

* * *

**Alright, First I want tell all reader something. Sadly I must say but my FF story will end soon. Maybe some of reader think "what with that ending?!" or such but it's not really end! The upcoming sequel will tell the continue of stories!**

**And second, are you have a OC that you want to get inside story? Now I open the selection of OC of upcoming sequel with format like the following one here:**

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Age (if exist):**

**Species (like human, spirit or both):**

**Personalities:**

**Like:**

**Dislike:**

**and little description about the character**

**any interested? put it on review and I will choice the best character to be inside my sequel!**

**And one more thing, I was created the substory of this FF. So, if reader want to read it, check on Date A Live and Infinite Stratos crossovers section.**

**And for end it, thank for all reader who read my FF. You're the BEST!**


	16. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 : Fake-Angel**

"Now come… AR-Unit… [Spirit]."

As Dante says it, the surround become very dark. The cloud cover the sky, make the sunlight can't be seen. The wind gusting really hard.

"_What on earth…"_

Ellen looks around from [Goetia]. If something likes this occur that's mean…

"…_There's a spirit here?!"_

Ellen looks on spiritual readings. But strange… there isn't one that get detecting.

"_There isn't!? But how this…"_

Before Ellen finish her words, two light come sharply to the right wing on [Goetia]. The lights hit the wing and make some part get destroyed.

"_Gugh! What is that?!"_

She looks on radar, there is something fly circling the area.

"_This speed, an aircraft!? But how on earth the aircraft can destroy part of [Goetia] without any CR equipment?!"_

Ellen active the device near her. The devices show the image of the thing that's flying on circle. It's pretty hard to see because the cloud that's making surround dark. The thing then comes out from cloud. What she see… a **black wings**.

"_What is… that?"_

**Meanwhile on Franxius**

"Commander! We detect an airship on area!"

"What!? Show it on monitor!"

The crew presses the button and makes an image of airship on monitor.

"Is that… [Goetia]?! That's mean…"

"Ellen was here!?"

As Mana says that, everyone surprised. Why Ellen was here?

"Don't tell me she tried to capture Dante again! How's Dante condition? Moreover, what about Kurumi?"

"There's no sign of Kurumi, possibilities she already escape. Dante its okay but looks like he's exhaust from previous battle."

From the monitor, it's seen that Dante is exhaust. For that hard but smoothly battle, of course he will be very exhaust now. But strangely Dante raise his arm on sky and says something.

"What's he do?"

Without any warning, right wing of [Goetia] explode, destroyed some part of it. Everyone shocked after seen it.

"What the!? What's just happening?!"

Kotori don't know what just happening. All crew just dumfounded when they seen it.

"So…Dante end up use it."

After Yuki says that, everyone look back to Yuki.

"What you mean 'it'?"

Mana asked Yuki.

"You maybe know that Dante have an AR-Unit, whose that the upgrade version of CR-Unit that wizard used, right?"

"That's right."

"But are you know that Dante not only have one unit?"

"?!"

Mana surprised. Dante have other unit's? Well… for ex-wizard like him he had possibilities to have more than one units that's he used. But from he tell that AR-Unit is created by himself and he say that the first AR-Unit he use before still prototype.

"But is it the one he use is still prototype?"

"No. It isn't."

"Eh!?"

"Well… even through is not prototype, its still need a lot of fix, especially on weapon and other thing to maximize the potential of the unit's."

"But why he creates another one if this one it's still not fully completes one?"

"From Dante-kun tell me, he's get interested on something else when he on develop the AR-Unit's."

"And…what is that?"

Shido get attracted to the subject of discussion. Yuki look on him and point her finger on him.

"Your power, Shido."

"Eh?"

"He's get interested to your powers."

"Eh…wait, what!?"

"He's interested with your power. Well… because even he's himself able to seal spirit power, not like you, he can't even use their power."

Kotori then asking Yuki curiously.

"Why he can't use spirit power? Even my stupid Onii-chan can able to manifest an angel but why he can't?"

Hearing Kotori says that Shido on give a wry smile. Yuki sighed when she heard that.

"Don't ask me. The only one who knows the real problem is Dante-kun himself."

"Then back to main topic, why he's create another unit's?"

"As the previous reason, the interest to Shido power. Because he can't do it then he comes up with another way."

"Another way?"

"Yeah…Even people on Yggdrasill call it as craziest way that even humankind will able do."

"Craziest? What did he do?"

Yuki take a deep breath and say…

"Because he can't used spirit power, he's try to copied the power of an Angel into AR-Unit."

WHAT?!

All people inside Franxius yelled.

"H-How's h-he can d-do…"

"Dunno. But for person like Dante, there's nothing he can achieve right now~ maybe?"

With Yuki aptitude like that, everyone can't sure how to react to her. Is Dante really that kind of person? Well… they still don't know for sure who's Dante is. As expected for mysterious person.

After that's sort conversation, something gets their attention. From monitor, a black thing comes out from the clouds.

**Back to Battlefield**

"Nice timing, eh…"

Dante looks on sky, directly to the black thing that's just come out from cloud. The black thing comes sharply to Dante location.

"It's time. [System Partial equipment-on] [Release the partial part of AR-Unit].

With that command, all mechanic part release from Dante body, leaving only his combat wiring suit. Then the black thing comes behind him and turns around, make the front of black thing face upward.

It's take a shape of two pair of mechanical black wing that joined with the mechanical on center of it. The rear wings little resemble the [Pendragon] wings but have an opening on center. The center take shape of piece of mechanical part that hold something that's resemble broad sword with the small mechanical part like waist armor on it.

"[System link-on] [Connect to mana balancer device system] [Casting off the partial part-connect to mana connector line]."

As the command, the black thing opens up. The broad sword-like thing split into two and placed inside the opening of the rear wing, make it wider. The wing s then placed on his rear. The waist armor connects itself to his waist. Some of mechanical part on waist armor goes down to his ankle side, connected to his wiring suit on his ankle. Then, there's a sound heard from machine on his back that does something like regenerated mana to entire body.

"Activated AR-Unit…. [Spirit]."

All part of black things finally attach to his body. His wiring body somehow develops a bright blue line on some part of it.

"_Is that…" _

Ellen looks on Dante. She knows what it is. It's was an AR-Unit, the unknown unit that Dante used before when he fought against her on DEM building area and when he was get lured out by fake space quake alarm.

"Well, Ellen. Because I'm pretty kind, I give you a time to think about it again."

"_From my reaction, you know exactly what I will answer you."_

"Yeah… maybe you're right. It's just a pain in the ass anyway to ask you that. But…"

Dante stare coldly to Ellen.

"…use something big as airship just to take down a one man, is not like your style."

"_It's doesn't matter now. Your death is the only one that's worthy."_

"How mean… Well, it's doesn't matter. Now…"

Dante take a stance on ground. He looked forward to [Goetia].

"…I'm coming Ellen!"

With fast as light Dante active the booster on wing and flying toward [Goetia] with high speed.

Looking Dante fly toward [Goetia], Ellen active all weaponry and active the [Protect] Realizer around airship. With high speed, there's countless light come from airship side and heading towards Dante.

"Heh!"

With high speed Dante evade the light. Up, down, right, left, he evades any light that's come from any direction. From [Goetia] comes another big one directly towards Dante. Dante looks on light and take part of unit that takes shape like cannon.

"If you want a shot, then here!"

Dante presses the trigger and launch big laser light from the part of unit. The light clashed with the light from [Goetai] and overwhelmed it.

"_Tch!"_

[Goetia] moving slide to side with high speed, evade the shot from Dante with only paper thin differences. Then, she launches another attack from [Goetia]. Dante not moving or evade from attack and only stay there, take the attack directly.

"_Huh! Like always, you only big mouth about…"_

Before Ellen finish word, there's sound of explosion. Right now from left side of [Goetia].

"…_Guagh! What the…_"

From Dante place, he was aiming his canon toward [Goetia], without any scratch from previous attack.

"_How you!?"_

"Don't underestimate me Ellen. I'm now is e really different from six years ago. I'm now more experience, more knowledgeable. You're now is not match for me."

"_There's no way! I'm world's strongest wizard…_"

"Can you give up about that title already? Face it! You're not the strongest one anymore. Even you're already known you're already lost again spirit before."

"…How…"

"Huh?"

"How dare you! I will never give up! I'm the world's strongest wizard! I'll show you how the strongest way of fight! RAAAAARG!"

[Goetia] rushing madly toward Dante and launch countless amount of light towards Dante, Meanwhile, Dante was get trapped inside cage from territory, make his movement limited.

Suddenly Dante smirk and take his hands toward rear wings of unit. The weapons like one edge sword that previously on there launch toward his hands and he grip it.

**You make a wrong choice, Ellen.**

With high speed, Dante swing the sword around and destroy the territory cage and all countless light attacks into nothing and rushing toward right side of [Goetia]. Ellen uses the remaining realizer and shot one light toward Dante, but Dante easily destroy it with his sword. Then, he combined the swords; make it become a big broad sword.

"[mana weapon system-on], [angel weapon system-activated], activated…"

"…[EX-Sandalphon] !"

**On Franxius**

"…EX…Sandalphon?!"

Everyone surprise after heard what Dante say.

"Yep. That's the fake-angel that's Dante create based on Tohka Sandalphon with little other data from my Sandalphon too."

Yuki said that. Everyone now understands what she says early. Dante is…

…**the most unknown/unpredictable human in the world.**

**Back to Battlefield**

Dante grip his broad sword and the sword somehow regenerate a mana and slash it hardly toward [Goetia] right wing and split it into two. The wing explode right after split up, make [Goetia] lost its balance.

"_D-Damn you!_"

With all her might, she tried to launch another attack, but…

"Not a chance. HAAAA!"

Dante swing his sword again towards [Goetia], but now on main body. As the mana generated attack hit the body of airship, the part that hit was destroyed along with line of slash.

"_Gugh! Impossible! For me, the world's strongest wizard to… AAAARG!_"

Ellen screams as some part of main body explode, much like near control center.

"…"

With that…. The [Goetia] has fallen.

**Time skip to two weeks**

"HAH!...hah…hah…"

Ellen woke up on bed, mostly hospital bed.

"Why... I'm here…?"

When Ellen still confuse about what's going on, the door open.

"Hou… You're already awake, Ellen."

"Issac!?"

Standing on door, there is a man with black suit and ash blonde hair. It was Issac. After seen him, Ellen delighted but as well feel guilty.

"…I'm sorry Issac. I have failed."

"It's okay. Then, how are you feeling?"

"Looks like its fine, but still hurt a bit on some place."

Ellen then realizes something else.

"Then, Issac. Why I can be here? Must I mostly already death that time?"

"Well, that's…"

"**I was the one who bring you back.**"

"!"

There is a sound on Issac back. It was Alisa, standing on back of Issac.

"You!"

Ellen looks upset after seen her. Unknown reason though.

"It's that your way to thank your lifesaver?"

"Tch…"

Ellen doesn't want to admit her to be her lifesaver, but looks like the fact can't be denied.

"If you want my thanks, fine, I will give it. But I'm still not trust you."

"Is up to you, whatever you trust me or not. I don't mind."

See Alisa respond, Ellen just coldly stare to her. Until now Ellen still not trust her because her past as Dante comrade and previous mission that's she fail as well.

"Now now, Ellen. Don't be cold to our new wizard now. She's pretty useful when you're not around. Beside…"

"?"

"…as you can see. She does want to bring back Dante with us, so she will do everything as long he's back to us."

"Are you sure we can trust her?"

Heard that, Alisa not idle about it.

"Don't worry, Ellen. I will never betray you all like Dante did."

"As she said."

Heard Issac said that, Ellen got not choice to trust her, even it's still feel uncomfortable for her, mostly on part that she mostly doing all her job when she unconscious on hospital.

"Okay. I'll trust you. But I'm keeping an eye on you."

"Do as much as you want. I don't care."

With that, the problem between Ellen and Alisa somehow fixed.

"Okay, Ellen. I still have some job to do, so just rest well okay?"

"Okay…"

"I will go now, see you."

"See you."

After say farewell, Issac along with Alisa exited the room. They both walked on hospital hall, going to car that's waiting Issac on outside.

"Up until now, I never see her be fast tempered like that."

"Maybe she just angry because I take her position beside you."

"Hou…is it?"

"Well…never mind."

"Okay. Then, regarding to Dante activity, looks like it's have a connection with Ratatoskr."

"There's a possibilities."

"I want you to search anything regarding to Dante past before he join AST on America, can you do it?"

"I can ask my trusted source to search about it."

"Then, I'll leave it to you."

"Understood."

She just calmly answers Issac question and job that he give. Even though she just remember what just happen before.

**Back to 2 weeks ago**

"…"

When Dante see [Goetia] fallen from sky, he was fly rushing toward [Goetia] main body, destroy some part and get inside. Few seconds after that, he fly out from airship, bring someone on his hands.

"Is that…"

Alisa looks toward someone that Dante just save from [Goetia], it was Ellen. Then, Dante fly toward Alisa bring Ellen to her.

"You, take her back."

Dante pass Ellen to Alisa. Don't know how to respond it, Alisa just grab Ellen that's was just unconscious.

"Dante…what are you…"

Before she can finish her word, Dante passing her whisper something to her.

_[If you want know, tomorrow, meet me on Raizen High School rooftop after the school end.]_

After whisper that, Dante just leaving.

"…"

Alisa understands what he was whisper, but she still doesn't understand why Dante save Ellen. Without waiting, she just fly back to headquarter, bringing Ellen back as well says mission fail. She just thinks, maybe she will have the answer after she meet Dante again on Raizen rooftop.

**Raizen rooftop**

The school was end. Most of student was already leaving. Alisa was just to Raizen. She gets the permission to get inside school as staff with her own way. After she reaches the rooftop, Dante just already there, backrest on the roof railing and waiting with box of pocky on his hand. Then, Alisa just gets beside Dante.

"So… Dante. What you will tell me?"

"Nothing much. But, are you will believe it?"

"Depend to what you will tell me."

"Hah… if you always be serious like that, you will have a hard life with child."

"C-Child's?!"

Somehow…she is blushing. Seeing her reaction, he just smirks on her.

"Hahaha…just kidding. Just kidding."

After seen Dante laugh at her, she suddenly close her angry face on him.

"Don't joke around! You think it's just a joke!"

"Okay okay. Sorry for that."

"Okay. I forgive you. Now, can you tell me what your reason to save Ellen?"

"Well… there's no specific reason for that. It's just… I feel wrong to kill someone, even though **those people really want** **me to die**."

"Is that your reason? As always you're still na….Huft!"

Alisa covers her mouth with her hands to stop her words. She knows that the word 'naïve' is the words that Dante most hate.

"Yeah… If anyone seen my act like that, there's no one that not call me naïve."

He understands that?

"Now the main problem that I want to ask you…"

"?"

"ARE YOU STUPID?! You're join DEM without thinking and you're near be brainwashing forever! You think I'm not mad about that!"

Dante lecturing Alisa like a leader give a lesson to the underling. Strange enough, Alisa just heard it without any will to denied and somehow, her face seen bright than before.

"HAH…More than that, this is trouble. They maybe already place something on your head so if you quit from DEM there's possibilities that you will lost your memory."

"Then, Dante. What I must do?"

"Let me think for second…"

"…?"

He tried to think the best way to solve this problem,until…

"…Oh yeah! That's right!"

"!"

Alisa surprised after seen me yelled after found some idea.

"Hey, Alisa. How about…"

He began to whisper something to Alisa ear.

"…."

"….that's a good plan, Dante!"

She's surprise and as well excited about the 'plan' that Dante whisper to her.

"Alright. All problems are already solved. So, I better go back now, same as you or they will suspicious if they seen you with me right now."

"Okay, Dante. But wait a second Dante…"

"What's the matter?"

"I want to clarification something."

"Well… make it quick."

"So, right now you're on spirit side?"

"How much I need to tell you to make you believe it?"

"No no no. I believe you, but…"

"But?"

"Um…are you…"

"Yes?"

"…S-sleep together w-with one of spirit's?"

"PFFFT! LIKE HELL I'LL DO THAT!"

"Is that so? I relieve…"

"What did you say?"

"Ah! Nothing nothing! So, I'll go back now, see ya!"

"See ya."

**Back to current time**

Alisa still follows Issac to his car. When they get inside, Issac start to do some business with his laptop when Alisa readied some date for him. When she does that, she looks to sky outside car window.

"_Looks like your words are right Dante."_

_**Enemy of my enemy is my friend.**_


	17. Epilogue First Part

**Recommended to play any anime epilogue song (or for more connected to Date A Live, Sweet Arms-Trust in you) when you're reading it.**

**Not recommended but if you want to. It's up to reader.**

* * *

**Epilogue: The True Story Start Here…**

**Few month after that**

"Let's go Shido!"

"Okay! Wait a second."

Tohka just excited as always, the new semester is going start today so, they better not to be late.

"It's okay Shido. If you don't want to, we can be house together."

From nowhere, Tobiichi Origami just appears and get closer to Shido. Seeing that Tohka rushing to the center, prevent them to be close.

"Tobiichi Origami! What did you do?! Don't get close to Shido!"

"It's only natural to lover to be together."

"Don't say it! Moreover, you're not lover!"

"Shido says that he want to save me, same as he do to you. So, it's okay to me to get closer to him."

"Um…you're right…Wait! Are you fooling me bastard?!"

Origami just gives a smirk to Tohka, which as well create another 'battlefield' around those two.

"Kuku… Looks like you're always famous. As expected of man that I choose."

"Adding. The man that choose both of us."

Not far from Shido place, there are two identical girls with orange hair color and blue eyes. They are the twin, Yuzuru Yamai and Kaguya Yamai, or Yamai's for short.

"Oh my! What a lovely scene, Dar~ling."

And not far again from the spot, there's a beautiful girl with bluish purple hair and indigo eyes. Her voice just able to make anyone, man or woman get attracted to her. Her name is Izayoi Miku.

"Miku? Why are you here? Are you supposed to be your school now?"

"Well~~ because now its new semester, I want to meet darling at least one time. You know that after this I have a lot of thing to do for continuing to university."

"Um… yeah. I guess you're right."

"So~~ let me have a good bye kiss before I leave."

"Um…wait, what!?"

Seeing Miku behavior, Tohka and Origami that does just argue stopped and face Miku. Yamai's as well get close by as well, making the situation become more complicated.

"Hey! Don't forget me… Iyaaa!"

Suddenly there's little girl with jade-colored hair and eyes that's running toward them but get slipped. She was Natsumi.

"A-are you okay, Natsumi-chan?"

"**Hoiya! You will slip if you running like that."**

Behind her, there's another little girl with blue hair and eyes and have a rabbit doll on one of her hand. If any lolicon seen her, they mostly already fall for her cuteness. She's Yoshino and as well the doll 'Yoshinon'.

Situation now become complicated for Shido now. There's six spirits around him that make his first day of new semester become hard. Mostly he will late for school.

Meanwhile from spirit apartment, Dante and Yuki just already out from there. Yuki that looks to Shido only give him a bow and a warm wry smile to him.

"Hah… first day, make such as problem. As expected from him."

"Then, why you're not helping him, Dante-kun."

"It was his own spirit problem. I have no right to interfere."

"As always you're very cold hearty, Dante-kun."

"Anything you say. So, can you tell him that he'll be late?"

"If Dante-kun says. I don't mind."

With that Yuki going to Shido to tell him he was going too late to school.

"Haha… become young is really good, right?"

"_Hoi. You're yourself is still young, you know?_"

"Is it? Well… doing all those works makes me feel older faster."

"_Don't say that. If you're old man then, you're doesn't have a chance to meet a beautiful girls again._"

"Hey. That's your own wish, not mine. And stop becomes such a pervert you pervert spirit!"

"_Don't call me that! It is no pervert; it's just the way of man dream._"

"Yeah…your dream, not mine."

"_Hah… if you don't have those Malaxophobia, it's already a heaven._"

"One more time you say it, I'll punch you right on the face."

"_Okay okay. I'm sorry._"

"Okay. Then, let's….

As Dante start to walk, his body feel something distortion. His chest somehow hurt from something.

"_What's wrong?_"

"No. Nothing. Okay, let's tell them to be a late."

Dante then continue to walk toward Shido location that's still become a mess.

**Unknown Place**

**[**So…you begin to awake.**]**

The unknown being just watches Dante from afar.

**[**No matter you're tried to fill that hole. It's always still being a hole.**]**

She then walking away from places.

**[**Then, until the time, farewell Seishi(生死)…no…**]**

**[**…**The Creator**...**]**

**To be continue...**

* * *

**Okay... that's it! This is the end of first part of story. I hope it's not really dissapointed. Don't worry, the sequel will tell the second part of story.**

**Because I'll have a new class semester for next week, maybe the sequel will obstructed and mostly late so, sorry for that.**

**For second time, sorry that my story is not really good as other story but I hope you're reader still give support to me.**

**Anyway, Thank you! You're the best!**


End file.
